Blast From The Past To Adventure!
by GothBlue
Summary: Now you got to meet Amy Haruno in Frontier, what would happen when one of her family members went to the Digital World for the first time? We're going back to the past that started it all, only this time, there's a eighth member. She's Amy's older cousin,
1. And So It Begins

**Oh, screw it, I'm not gonna do Data Squad, I never seen the show, I was gonna, but I can't even pass the first episode! Marcus and Agumon are just being idiots in that one, I just can't, I'm sorry for the fans who watched that season, I just can't, lol.**

**Anywho, I'm having writer's block right now from the story and I wanna do this, so I hope you guys like it**.

Blast From the Past to Adventure!

And So It Begins...

APOV

Hey, there, what you're seeing is a planet known as Earth, yours and my home, well, at least I thought I was. Okay, let me back up a little, it all started when the climate went crazy, like global warming crazy-even though, there is-but, you get the point. Say that it's fall and you get heat wave nonstop, then the rainforest is completely dry out and the little town from there was cover in a chocolate-looking tidal wave.

It's summer time in Japan and turns out, it became super cold! I was like, really? Well, I couldn't tell since I'm away for summer camp. The girl you're talking to who look like half-goth and half-tomboy, who wears a white bandana on her head with earphones plugs into her ears, sitting underneath the shade, yeah, that's me, Akane Haruno.

I'm just your average 'goth' girl who doesn't like to be around other people, but I was force to come to this stupid summer camp to make friends. Like that going to happen.

Back to the climate situation, in camp, there's snow falling from the sky in the middle of July and couple of kids notice it. One of them I've seen-and known-is Tai, he happened to be my next-door neighbor back home and we always bumped into each other when we go to school. What's with his big hair, anyway?

And then, there's this girl named Sora, who also appeared to be a tomboy and she's in my class, I never talk to her. The blond haired dude is Matt, he's too cool and girls would fall for him like crazy.

There's the computer whiz, Izzy, he seem like kinda okay kid, who always has his computer with him and never leave home without it. Ugh, this other girl, who appeared so annoying and wears so much pink is Mimi. I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna get along with her.

Another blond haired kid, who appeared to be the youngest is Matt's younger brother, TK. Adorable little kid, who appeared to be so kind and sweet, I never talk to him, either and there's this Kido kid, formally known as Joe and the only oldest. I've seen him around in school, too, but don't get him scared, he'll peed himself.

Anyway, the snow continue to fall when I got up and I was dressed properly for it since I have black sweater wrapped around my waist when the blizzard started to come down. Everyone, including myself, ran for cover into this small brown hut.

Few minutes after the storm is over, Tai opens the door and well, look like the canoe races are cancel, which that's a relief.

"So, let's have toboggan races, instead." He laughed as he ran out and I came out after him with my sweater on and my earphones are still plug into my ears, checking how look outside is.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" I heard TK when I saw him came out, then Matt went after him. I just keep listening to my music since my brown eyes are still looking at snow on the ground.

"This is insane, global warming sure has it upside," I said to no one. "I knew it's gonna be bad, but _never _this bad."

"Hey, what's his name?" I heard Tai. "Izzy, come on out here, you gotta see this!" I look up where everyone is, then I look what they're seeing and I saw an Aurora, the Northern Lights.

"How is it possible?" I asked, again, no one, but I think Izzy answered me.

"You see that in Alaska, we're way too far south." He said.

"Tell that to the snow." I heard Sora as I shrugs my shoulders and continue listening to my music until my earphones shocks my ears.

"Ow!" I quickly pulled them out and drop them to the snow when I feel that we're under attack by some meteors falling from the sky. Everyone took cover, including me when I felt being pulled down by one of the blond haired brothers.

"Everyone, are you alright?" Sora asked after the explosion and everyone began to stand up.

"We're still here." Matt said when I notice TK was holding my hand, I believe he's the one who saved me to cover from what happened. He notice it as he quickly let go and has a shy blush on his face when he look away.

"I'm s-sorry." He said, making me grin at him as I rub his head.

"You only did it to save me, thank you." He grinned back at me.

"You're welcome." I helped him up when the two of us notice something glowing, coming out of the hole when each of us quickly grab it and reveal to be a weird looking white device on my black fingerless gloved-hand.

"What are these?" Me and Sora asked when we both look at each other, then we look at Izzy when he said something about these things.

"My guess is some sort of remote digital apparatus." He concluded when I heard a loud splash as I look up and gasped in shock.

"Incoming!" I called out and the tides took us in, hearing the other kids screaming to where we're going.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Normal's POV:

"Is she okay?"

"She should be." Akane hears voices when she slowly began to wake up, then her visions adjust when she saw two familiar blond haired brothers, Matt and TK. "Hey, there, sleeping beauty, you okay?"

"I think so." Matt helped the goth girl to get up when she felt a sharp sting on her head. "Ow, man, my head broke my fall."

"Are you sure you all right, Akane?"

"Yeah, I'm-" All of the sudden, that voice didn't belong to either of the boys when she look up front and saw three creatures. One is orange with a horn on its head, another is all white with bunny ears fall back and four legs and the last one appears to be blue looking-cat with an M in the middle of its forehead.

"Um, what the heck are they?" Akane asked the boys when the white little one took off when the kids heard voices and TK went after the little guy.

"TK, wait!" Matt went after him when he picked up the orange creature and that left with Akane and the blue creature.

"Aren't you coming? Your friends are probably waiting for you." The blue creature said when Akane didn't seem to scare or surprise by him as she dust herself.

"Actually, those kids aren't my friends at all," She said to the little guy. "I was forced to go to this camp by my parents and they told me that I should be making friends, which I doubt those kids would wanted to be."

"Oh." Then, Akane folds her arms with curiosity on her face.

"Who are you, by the way?" That made the little kitty smile.

"My name is Wanyamon, I'm a Digimon and you, Akane, are in DigiWorld." He said and Akane got a little surprise.

"DigiWorld? Does this mean I'm not in camp?" She asked when she heard someone screamed, which she knew whose voice belongs to when she rolled her eyes. "That must be Joe, that guy gets scared of everything." She heard Wanyamon giggling as she joined in with him.

Then, she went ahead pick him up and held him in her arms. "So...any ideas why I'm here?"

"Probably because you and I are meant to be partners." Wanyamon said with the same smile on his face that match his cute little gold eyes.

"Partners, huh?" Although, Akane is still confuse by all this, but she has a feeling that she and Wanyamon are going to get along very well. Not until she heard someone let out a frightful scream as she and Wanyamon went to go check it out and saw that Mimi and a green-plant looking Digimon were on the ground with Sora comforting the girl.

"What's the matter with her?" The gang saw Akane appeared with Wanyamon on her arms.

"Where were you?" Tai asked her.

Before Akane is about to answer, out of nowhere, a huge red-beetle appeared and let out a scary scream, making everyone began to run, including Akane and Wanyamon.

"Duck!" Matt cried out, which everyone obeyed and the red beetle flew by.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Akane called out in disbelief with her partner on her head.

"That's Kuwagamon." He answered when the two notice that the red beetle is coming back for more.

"Will this nightmare never end?" Joe asked. "My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!"

"Here he comes!" A pink with blue hair little creature cried out, making the gang ducked again.

"Okay, that does it, no more running away!" Tai felt annoyed by this.

"Okay, einstein, what do you want us to do, get kill by that thing?" Akane asked sarcastically, making Tai flinch at the tone in her voice.

"She's right, there's no way we can fight that thing." Matt said, making Sora nods her head for agreement.

"And not win, anyway." Izzy chimed in, which everyone started to run again, not until Akane saw a cliff up ahead when she held her arms out for the gang to stop since she happens to be the fastest one.

"Hold it, did anyone called a helicopter?" She asked jokingly when Tai went to go check it out and saw how deep the drop is.

"There's no way down, we're going to have to find another way!" He called out.

"Another way where?" Sora asked when everyone ran over to Tai when Kuwagamon appears and went after goggle-head, but the little ones, including Wanyamon all began to fight back with pink bubbles, which it made the red beetle stumble his flying, but manage to fight back as the little Digimon been knocked out by him.

"Yokomon!" Sora called out as she and Akane ran over to their Digimon, along with everyone else.

"Wanyamon!" The goth girl quickly pick up her new best friend. "Wanyamon, are you okay?"

"Never been better, it's my job to protect you from dangers." He said with a soft grin, which it made Akane starting to tearing up.

"Oh, Wanyamon..."

"Oh, no!" She heard Joe when she look up and saw Kuwagamon is back. She got up with Wanyamon in her arms and ran towards Tai and the others.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him!" Sora said, holding Yokomon protectively.

"Me, too, guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai said, holding Koromon.

"Guess we have no choice, but to fight!" Wanyamon said as he began to let loose from Akane's arms.

"Wanyamon, no, it's dangerous." Akane tells him.

"That's right, it's the only way." The little one, whose name is Koromon agreed with his fellow Digimon. "Stay and fight!"

"Give it up, will ya!" Tai cried out.

"They're right, it's time that we show what we're made of!" The little pink ghost, Motimon said.

"No, don't!" Izzy cried.

"They're right!" Yokomon chimed.

"No way, it's hopeless, you're no match for him, Yokomon!" Sora said.

"We can do it! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Tsunomon, the orange creature cried out. All the digimon started struggling, forcing themselves out of their partner's arms. Akane doesn't know what to do when she look back at her own Digimon and saw trust in his eyes.

"Please, Akane, you have to trust me." He said softly as the goth girl exhale, then nodded her head.

"Please, come back safe." And she set him free, along with the other Digimon, who broken off from the gang's grasps, hearing them calling out their partners when eight lights appears when the sky gotten dark and they all began to digivolve.

"Koromon digivolve to...Agumon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to...Biyomon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon!"

"Wanyamon digivolve to...Gaomon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon!"

"Motimon digivolve to...Tentomon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to...Gomamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to...Palmon!"

"No way!" Akane was in shock, especially everyone when they saw their partners were in their new forms.

"What happen to the little guys?" Sora asked in surprise.

"They're bigger!" Tai chimed as he and the gang saw the Digimon began to fight.

"All right, then, you asked for it!" The orange dino growled.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon let out vines come out of her hands, holding the red beetle down, letting her fellow Digimon give a whack at him.

"Boom Bubble, pah!" Patamon cried out when his attack hit Kuwagamon on the face when Biyomon has Gaomon, hanging on her foot when he let go to attack.

"Gao Rush, hah!" The blue wolf let out barrage of punches, leaving couple of bruises on the red beetle's nose, then the wolf landed on the ground to let his friends have the fun.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon fought, making Kuwagamon loses his balance while Gaomon push Gomamon to slide underneath the giant beetle to make him fall back by tripping over his foot.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!

"Spiral Twister!"

"Now, all together!" Agumon called out as the Digimon-minus, Gaomon, Gomamon and Palmon-combine their attacks and blasted Kuwagamon, sending him back into the forest, wounded and being defeated.

The kids were too dumbfounded of what happened when Akane snaps out of it and ran over to Gaomon when she been bombarded by him, making the two fall back to the ground and began to laugh when the girl gave him the biggest bear hug she could ever given.

"You were really amazing!" She told the blue wolf, hearing him chuckling with faint blush on his face. Their moment ruined when they heard TK calling out for Akane when everyone saw Kuwagamon is back for some more.

"Watch out!" Sora called out when Akane and Gaomon manage to get back with the others as the blue wolf gets ready, but before the Digimon fought, Kuwagamon slam his slicer to the ground, causing it to break and everyone fell off, to their doom.

**Leave a review for The Birth Of Greymon.**

**Stay tuned. :)**

**GB**


	2. Birth of Greymon and Gaogamon

**Disclaimer: I only own Akane, I do not own Digimon. :D**

**Enjoy!**

Blast From the Past to Adventure!

Birth Of Greymon And Gaogamon

Normal's POV

"Sora!"

"Izzy!"

"TK!" The three flying Digimon manage to save their partners from falling, but it didn't work as they continue. Palmon uses her Poison Ivy to grab the boulder to save Mimi, but the boulder came loose and the two also continue to fall.

Akane, Joe and their partners landed in water first when the two kids heard the little seal-Digimon called out 'Fish Net,' seeing multicolor fishes appeared to be like a raft, saving Akane, Joe and Gaomon and everyone else have fallen in.

"Wow, this is some ride." Tai said when he helped Akane to sit up.

"No kidding." She said when she glance up and saw the red-beetle falling in. "Ack, look out!"

The red-beetle manage to create a wave, causing the ride more bumpy and rapid while everyone held onto the fishes when they got washed up. Afterwards, the gang made it to the shore to another forest.

"I knew we'd be okay, I wasn't worried." Matt said while everyone began to stand up.

"What was that, a floating fish market?" Joe asked when he look up at the seal-Digimon.

"Lucky for us, those fishes were having a school reunion, ha-ha." Gomamon joked. "I'm kiddin', those fishes are good friends of mine and I just asked them for a lift." He said, making Joe grin a little.

"After all these years, I was allergic to sea food," He said as he fix his glasses. "Thank you, so, I guess it's not Bukamon?"

"Mm-mm, it's Gomamon, now." The little seal wagged his tail.

"And you must be..." Akane stated when she look at the blue wolf with boxing gloves on his paws with a smirk on his face.

"Gaomon, I digivolve from Wanyamon." He said with a small smile.

"And I guess you're not Tokomon, are you?" TK asked his digimon when the two look up at the little guy and the hamster with bat-wings on his head.

"Mm-mm, now, I'm Patamon." He said.

"It's all because we digivolve." Agumon explained, making Tai look a little confuse when he has his hands behind his head.

"I don't think that word is in my dictionary." Goggle-head said.

"So, Digivolving is when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy stated.

"Right, all of us digivolve." The small beetle said. "I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"I digivolve from Yokomon to Biyomon."

"First, I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon."

"And I change from Tanemon to Palmon."

"And me, I was Koromon and change into Agumon." Akane seem fascinated by all this when she kneeled down to Gaomon, saw him wagged his tail a little.

"So, does this mean you guys are still Digimon or something different?" She asked the wolf with a laughing grin on his face.

"Digimon, what else?" She grins back at him when she pets him on the head. They both heard Agumon, explaining to Tai how the Digimon did it.

"I need your help to do it, Tai."

"What?" Tai got a little confuse.

"You see, Digivolving is a very difficult process, in order to be successful, I had to share your energy." Agumon said.

"Really?"

"So, I guess you guys don't run on batteries, huh?" Sora asked.

"Sure, don't." Biyomon answered.

"But, how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked Tentomon.

"Even we don't know everything." The small beetle said.

"Thanks for my magical powers." Palmon spun around in a happy dance, in front of Mimi.

"This whole thing makes my head spinny." The girl whined, making Akane wanting to punch her on the head.

"So, I help you change, that is so cool!" TK exclaimed.

"Yep, sure is!" Patamon flapped his ears excitedly.

"My folks warned me not to talk to strangers." Joe said, crossing his arms, making Gomamon frowned a little, which it made Gaomon growled softly.

"Hey, we're not strangers!" The blue wolf snapped, making everyone look at him while Gabumon held him back from tackling the human boy. "Just be lucky that you have a partner who saved your life from drowning while we've been attacked by Kuwagamon, so you better watch it." Everyone were in a little shock at this while Akane gently brush her partner's fur on his head to calm him down.

"Okay," Matt started. "So, what are we going to do?"

"If only there was a pay phone nearby." Joe said after the verbal attack. "We could call the police, the fire department, my mother." Which, it made Akane roll her eyes and just started walking away from the gang, along with Gaomon behind her.

"Hey, Akane, where you going?" She heard TK as she look back at him.

"I'm just gonna go explore and see something interesting." She only told to the little guy with a small smile on her face, then glance at everyone else. "You guys are welcome to follow us, unless you wanna stay where you are and let the giant bug attack again." Then, she turns away as she place her hands behind her head when she started walking.

"It's your choice!" She called out. Everyone look at each other, thought what the goth girl said and TK and Patamon were the first ones go after her, along with everyone else behind them.

"Wait for us!" They called out, making Akane to laugh.

Few minutes have passed and everyone started to get to know each other a little bit more with Akane and Gaomon taking the lead while Gomamon swims in a nearby river. Then, TK came up front with Patamon landed on Gaomon's head and the two look up at the goth girl while she look down at TK.

"What's up, TK?" She asked him curiously.

"Nothing, I just want to be with you, because you seem a really cool girl and I wanna know you a little bit more since, well, we never talk when we've came to camp." That made Akane sadden a little, but puts a grin on her face for the little guy.

"Well, what do you wanna know about me?"

"Everything!" TK exclaimed, which it made Akane and the two Digimon laugh a little at the little guy's enthusiasm while Matt is watching them with curiosity on his face. Not until he heard Joe about hay fever when Sora complimented about the trees.

"Hey, Joe, is there anything you don't complain about?" He asked the older boy.

"Digital monsters, exactly who came up with that name?" Izzy asked his partner.

"Just call us Digimon, we like that." Tentomon answered.

"I only ask, because your composition is hardly machine-like." That made Tentomon mad.

"Oh, really?" He started up his attack, trying to scare his human partner.

"Hey, watch it!"

"So, Gaomon, I don't want to offend you, but what's with the boxing gloves?" Akane asked curiously while she watch her partner doing some punching in the air with TK and Patamon behind them.

"The reason I have them on, because they help to protect my paws and my claws aren't fully grown yet." He said.

"Really, how come?" Gaomon just shrugs and continues punching. Akane also shrugs and began to pull out her mp3 player when she realize she doesn't have her earphones.

"Aw, man, I forgot that I dropped my earphones back at camp." She groaned, not until she saw a familiar black little buds on someone's brown glove when he stood by her side.

"You mean these?" She look up and met Matt's blue eyes. "I picked them up before we got wash away and ended up here." Akane grabs them, then she and Matt felt a small spark when the girl brush her fingers against his palm, but she ignore it as she gave Matt a blank expression.

"Um, thanks." Matt nodded his head when he and Akane heard something.

"Hey, listen, do you hear that?"

"Sounds like there's a phone nearby." Akane answered.

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora remarked when she saw the goth girl follow where the sound coming from as she and everyone else went after her. Then, they're all in a beach where there are phone booth lined up when Tai ran up to one of them, open the door and the ringing stops.

"Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Wrong number?" Tai asked in confusion.

"Well, that's bizarre." Sora said.

"My theory are aliens." Izzy said. "They set these phone booths as a trap." He said.

"If we find a place that delivers, let's order pizza." Matt joked, making Akane silently giggle, which it made him grin at her a little and the goth girl saw it as she quickly look away with a faint shy blush on her face. She shook her head a little and went over to her neighbor.

"I say we should try to call our parents and tell them what happen." She told Tai, making him nodded his head in agreement.

"Parents?" The two heard Gomamon when they look at him.

"What are parents?" Gaomon asked curiously that match with his face and the kids look at the Digimon, wondering if they were serious, which it made Joe groaned.

"That's it, I'm out of here." He said.

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asked, holding his hand out.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Obviously, I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help." Tai said.

"Ah, use my phone card, the aliens can bill me." Izzy handed a card to Tai.

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots." TK said, running to a booth.

"I'm calling Daddy!" Mimi said.

"I'm hooking up to the internet." Izzy said.

"I'm calling Collect." Matt said.

"Dibs on booth four!" Sora said, running a head.

"Hey, guys, wait for me." Joe said. All the kids dialed their requested numbers, but they came out with strange results. Akane and Gaomon just watch them from the sideline by the beach as the goth girl folded her arms and sighed.

"I need to ask my parents why did I come to camp again." She said to Gaomon. "There's no way these people would be my friends."

"Well," Gaomon started as he look up at his human partner. "If you give them a chance, maybe they will, look what you did to TK."

"Hm." She thought about her talk with the little guy when her eyes landed on him, then the next him is Matt, who is trying to call for help again.

_How can these two be related? They're so different. _She thought when she pets Gaomon's head. "I'm opening up to you, too, Gaomon." That made the blue wolf grins at his partner, then the two heard stomach growling.

"Heh, look like I'm hungry." Akane said as she and Gaomon turns their backs from the gang and sat down on the edge of the river while Akane goes through her little black knapsnack and pulled out couple of chocolate chip granola bars. "It's a good thing I got plenty of these." She opens one and give one to Gaomon for him to eat. "Here you go."

"Thank you." The two began to eat and Akane look around this strange world with admiration and curiosity.

"Hey, Akane, Gaomon! Come join us!" The two look back at the group and heard Sora was the one who called out from the circle, but Akane shook her head, then look back at the view of Digiworld.

"You can go join them, Gaomon, I'm not stopping ya." She tells her partner when Gaomon look at her, then he did something that Akane never thought he would do. He brush his head against his partner, hearing her giggling a little.

"I don't want to leave you alone, you're my partner and it's my job to protect you." He said with a grin and Akane grins back while she pets him on the head. Tai was watching them.

_Man, Akane and Gaomon sure gotten close really quick. _He thought with a small smile on his face when he thought the day he met the girl when the Haruno family moved to the complex four years back.

While everyone are eating, Akane falls back to the ground and just look up at the sky with her earphones plugs into her ears while Gaomon goes ahead lies his head on the girl's waist and take a quick nap from the granolas he eaten. The goth girl smiles at this as she continues to listen to her heavy metal music when all of the sudden, she felt the ground shaking when she quickly sat up, causing Gaomon landed on his stomach.

"Sorry, buddy, but the ground is shak-ah!" She heard a loud blast next to her when she saw one of the booth flew off to the sky.

"Akane, Gaomon, get out of there!" They both heard Gomamon, who was swimming in the water as they stood up and Gaomon began to growl as he stood his ground when Akane saw a giant shellfish-like Digimon in between herself and the gang.

"Shellmon." Gaomon growled.

"Who's that?" Akane asked in fright.

"A fish that gets mad for no reason." The blue wolf answered as he went ahead join with his fellow Digimon.

"Gaomon, be careful!" Akane called out when she notice that couple of the gang's Digimon lost their powers, only Agumon and Gaomon have strength to fight. She got the idead why.

_The others didn't eat. _She thought and keeps watching the two Digimon fighting.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Rolling Upper!" Shellmon got hit, but he manage to counter it with a geyser blasting from his head, sending Gaomon flying to the wall. "Oof!"

"Gaomon!" Akane called out as she ran over to join the fight. "Hey, ugly! Leave the others alone!"

"Akane!" TK cried out while he's holding a weak Patamon in his arms.

"Is she crazy?!" Joe called out when he saw Tai joined in, as well.

"No, don't!" Sora called out as the two Digimon fought again while Tai grabbed a random rod from the ground and began to hit the Digimon with it, but Shellmon caught him with his yellow tentacle.

"Ah!"

"Hold on, Tai!" Agumon called out.

"Tai!" Akane quickly grabs the rod and whack Shellmon on his shell. "Let him go, you overgrown fi-ahh!" She too, got caught.

"Akane!" The kids cried out and Gaomon saw what happened.

"Akane, hold on!" The blue wolf ran over to Agumon. "Agumon, give me a lift!" Before they did, Shellmon lift his paw up and aims towards the two Digimon to held them down from attacking. Then, Shellmon uses his geyser attack at the other kids, also being attacked since their Digimon are weak to fight back.

"Look out, he's gonna get everyone!" Tai cried out when he felt the tentacle wrapped him tight. "Ahhh!"

"Arrgh, ahh!" Akane cried in pain when she felt the tentacle tighten her up.

"Akane!" Gaomon called.

"Tai, no!" All of the sudden, the devices began to glow from Akane and Tai's pockets, causing the two Digimon to glow, meaning they're digivolving.

"Gaomon, digivolve to...Gaogamon!"

"Agumon, digivolve to...Greymon!"

"Ohh, Tai, look!" The two kids saw their Digmon partners have digivolved, seeing the other kids saw them in amazement. Not until the two were send flying to the ground.

"Ahhh, oof!" Tai landed first, then he saw Akane coming as he caught her when she landed on him. "Oof!"

"Sorry." The girl said when she look up at the two giant Digimon. "Gaomon and Agumon have digivolved again!"

"They both became Greymon and Gaogamon!" Tai called out as he and Akane watch the fight.

"Dash Double Claw!" Gaogamon attacked first, did some damage, but Shellmon is about to fight back when Greymon jump in and the geyser aims towards the orange dino and the blue wolf. The two did a combining attack, making Shellmon weak when Greymon went ahead lift him up and send him in the air.

"Together!" Greymon said. "Digi Nova Blast!"

"Spiral Blow!" And Shellmon was gone into the ocean, seeing the kids in a little shock when Akane and Tai ran up to their Digimon, going back to their Rookie level.

"Gaomon, are you all right?" Akane helps her friend up and met his gold eyes with tired.

"Akane, do you have anymore of that granola bars?" Gaomon asked, making Akane smiles softly at her Digimon as she gave him a hug.

"You were great, buddy." Then, she look at Tai and Agumon, seeing the orange dino that he's tired and hungry, too.

After what happened, the gang decided to come up with a plan to leave the beach, which it made Akane rolls her eyes, plug in her earbuds in her ears and began to walk away with Gaomon behind her.

"Akane, really?!" She heard Tai when she look back at him.

"Just wake up already, you guys, we're not in our world, we're Digiworld, home of these guys and obviously, it's gonna take awhile to find a way home, so if I were you guys, just get your butts in gear and let's go." She said as she started to walk again.

"Geez, what's her problem?" She heard Mimi, but she ignores her as she and Gaomon continue walking, along with everyone behind them, cheering and yell out:

"Digimon!"

**Leave a review. :)**

**GB**


	3. Garurumon

**Disclaimer: I only own Akane, I do not own Digimon. :D**

**Enjoy!**

Blast From the Past to Adventure!

Garurumon

APOV

I can't get my mind off of what happened earlier. I mean, Agumon and Gaomon have digivolved again to save us from Shellmon. When I first saw it, my mind was blown away when I saw my wolf digivolve into Gaogamon, a really amazing four-legged blue wolf. This world might not be so bad after all, if the gang can wake up now.

"Yo, Agumon!" I heard Tai when I look up at him at the edge of the cliff I'm crouching.

"What's up, Tai?" Agumon asked him when he stood by his partner while Gaomon helped me up.

"I like it when you're Greymon, and no offense, but why don't you stay that way?" Tai asked.

"I can't." The dino said. "But, even super heroes need their rest." He joked, making Tai deadpanned, almost falling over when Agumon caught by his shorts, causing us and Sora and Biyomon laughing at them.

"You're an idiot, Tai." I giggled quietly when all of the sudden, I heard Gaomon growling when I look down at him. "What is it, Gaomon?"

"Monochromon." And he was right when we saw a huge black and white triceratops-looking Digimon in front of us. "He maybe well laid-back, but when he gets like this, that means he's upset." My wolf told us, which it made all the kids gasped in shock when we saw another one behind us.

"There's two of them!" Joe cried out.

"We're stuck between a rock and two sets of teeth!" Matt said as I grab him by the arm and all of us ran towards the boulders to hide. Then, we saw the two Monochromon began to fight.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off." Tai peer over from behind the boulder as I look over his shoulder.

"They're fighting over territory." I heard Tentomon.

"They can just have it, then!" I heard Palmon when I saw her ran off.

"Wait, don't leave me behind!" Mimi cried out as I follow her and Palmon with everyone else.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around!" I called out when I heard a yelp behind me. I look back and saw Gaomon and Patamon with TK, who tripped over.

"TK!" I heard Matt as I ran back to the little guy to help him up.

"You okay, TK?" I asked him to see if he's hurt.

"Better hurry up, you guys!" Tai called.

"Okay, we're coming!" The little guy grabbed my hand and the two of us began to run again with our Digimon behind us while Matt met up with us and the three of us continue to run.

Few minutes later, the sun began to set, Gaomon is trying to keep me away from the girl, who is wearing a pink hat.

"I don't walk this much, unless I am at a mall, and as you can see, we're nowhere near one." Mimi whined since Tai walked by her.

"Mimi, stop whining." He said.

"No, my feet hurt!" The girl cried as I lift my fist and was about to punch the girl on the head from behind, but Gaomon and Patamon stops me as TK push me to continue walking.

"Arrgh, if I hear her whining one more time, I swear, she won't see it coming." I murmured, making the little guy and the two Digimon sweatdrop. Not until we all heard Palmon about how she loves feeling dirt between her toes.

"Gross!" Mimi cried out as I heard Palmon sighed in defeat. Poor thing, how did she ended up being with a brat like Mimi?

"It appears we may be losing our light source." Izzy said, looking at the darkening sky.

"What a weird sunset." Sora said.

"I think it look amazing." I said softly for no one to hear.

"This whole island is weird." I heard Izzy. "And who knows what will come out at night."

"Wait, I detect water. Stay here while I check it out." I heard Tentomon when he flew off. "Yes, as usual, I'm right, it's a lake with fresh clean water and a variety of tasty fish, the perfect campsite." He said from his perch in a tree.

"Maybe I can finally soak my poor, achy feet." Mimi has no idea how much I wanna hit her head, right now. Not until I saw Gomamon wanted to go swim, but what made me giggle a little is when Joe grabbed him by his tail.

"Gomamon, you better wait to make sure it's safe first." He said, making myself facepalm with an amused grin on my face.

"Akane." I heard TK when I look down at him and saw him leaning his back against Gaomon and Patamon is on his head, both of them are tired and hungry and Matt notice this when he came by my side.

"You poor thing." I kneeled in front of the little guy as I go through my knapsack and gave him a granola. "Here, this will help your hunger." He takes it and share it with Patamon.

"Thank you, Akane." The two said as I giggled and heard Gaomon chuckling when I felt a hand on my shoulder as I look up and saw a pair of blue eyes.

"Thanks, Akane." Matt said with a grin as I stood up.

"No problem, I have a baby cousin back home, so I know what it's like." I told him when I notice we began to move out. Once we've came across the lake that Tentomon told us about, it has a pretty view of it when the sun already setting with bright orange-pinkish sky.

"This should be a perfect spot to rest for tonight." Gaomon said when he stood by his pink fellow bird Digimon.

"And it's safe, too." She said.

"Yeah, I love camping outside." Sora said with a small smile.

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I sleep in it?" Mimi complain, making myself groan as I look up at her.

"Do you see any hotels around here, Mimi?" I almost snap at her when she's not paying attention to me.

"Look!" She gasped as I follow where she's pointing and the two of us saw a trolley cart.

"What the-how did that get here?" I asked.

"That's odd, the lights just came on." Izzy said.

"Well, maybe there are some real people in there." Sora said.

"Let's check it out." Tai ran towards it with Agumon following him.

"Maybe it can take us back home, in air conditioned comfort." Mimi cried as I ran ahead with Gaomon running with all four of his paws. We both made it in and the cart was empty.

"Well, this is weird." I said when Tai and the others came in.

"No trolley car is this clean." Izzy stated as he look down at the floor.

"Oh, goody, these cushions are comfy." Mimi said, seating in one of the seats.

"Something's wrong." Tai said as I look back at him. "Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here."

"He's right, look when Agumon and Gaomon digivolved for the second time when Shellmon attacked." I said as I fold my arms. "If that happens again, we need to keep our guard up."

"So, we have nothing to lose by staying here." I look back at Sora as she sat down.

"Can we eat now?" Tentomon groaned from his seat next to her.

"That's right, I forgot." Tai said as he stood by my side. "Thanks for giving us the headups, Akane, maybe this trolley can take us back home." He joked as I roll my eyes and bonk him on his head with my fist. "Ow, hey."

"Just be sure you keep your eyes peel." I told him as I began to walk out of the trolley. But, I can tell I can feel his eyes watching me as I walked out of the trolley.

"Gomamon!"

Few minutes later have passed and Izzy and TK are fishing, well, were fishing, because the seal Digimon is swimming in the water. "Stop playing in the water, I can't catch any fish if you keep warning them away."

Me, on the other hand, I'm helping Mimi and the Digimon collecting fruits while Sora and Joe have collected some firewoods and Tai and Matt are making a pit for the fire.

"Ow!" I heard Gabumon when I saw him got hurt with two bananas landed on his horn. Probably, because Patamon got it down by accident when he flew over with Gaomon.

"Oh, boy, you better watch that killer breath of yours, Patamon." Biyomon said as she went ahead and flew up to a nearby green pear and trying to pulling it down.

"All right, we're all set for dinner." I heard Matt as I look back at him and Tai finished up the pit.

"Now all we need is fire." I heard Tai when Agumon came in and blast his attack in. "Wow, Agumon, you're the man." The dino blushed in praise as I pet him on the head with a small smile on my face.

"Nice job, Agumon." I told him when I saw Izzy and TK bringing in bunch of fish they caught.

"Awesome job, Izzy, let's eat 'em." Tai said as I watch Matt take some from his little brother.

"Thanks, squirt." TK laughed a little as he ran over to me and gave me a hug, which it got me off guard.

"Oh! What's this for?" I asked him curiously when his cute huge blue eyes stare up at my brown ones.

"For being so nice to me." He said with a cute smile on his face as I smile down at him and hug him back. I notice Matt is seeing this when we heard our three partners chuckling at the scene.

Nighttime kicked in and everyone in the circle are eating and keeping themselves warm. Even the Digimon are eating fruits that we've collected from trees and bushes. Me on the other hand, I wasn't hungry, so I just listen to music in mp3 player as I go through my playlist to pick a song and listen to it when I notice Gaomon was looking over my shoulder. I put grin on my face.

"I'm just going through my music, if you were curious." I said to him as I place an earbud into his ear. "Here, have a listen." And he did when I notice his gold eyes widen in surprise as he began to nod his head to a rock song.

"Sounds interesting." Then, he look up at me. "What does 'Sweet Blasphemy' mean?" I giggled a little.

"The song is basically about be who you are, don't let anyone get to you for something that you're not." He smiles a little, then went back eating as he continues to listen.

I join in with him when I notice Tai went to go join with Sora and Joe, talking about something, I don't know what. Then, I look over at TK and I saw Patamon let out a cute yawn.

"Look, Patamon's tired." Even Palmon and Gomamon were already asleep when I heard the boys about taking turns to stand guard as I got up since Gaomon too, fell asleep during the music after he ate.

"How about if each of us stands guard for an hour?" Tai asked as I stood by Izzy.

"Not TK." Matt said, standing up.

"Aw, come on, Matt," TK called out. "Me, too."

"No, you're too young." I felt a little bad since TK wants to be like one of the big guys.

"I'm getting cold, I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." Mimi said.

"Hey, Gabumon." Tai said in a weird voice when he stood in front of the canine/lizard. "Watch out, Mimi might sneak up on you and steal your fur. So, if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off." That's when I heard Gaomon growling softly, like he wants to pounce Tai for teasing his friend.

"Stop it, Tai, it's not funny." The canine/lizard ran over to us as he hid himself behind me while I hold Gaomon down from attacking my neighbor.

"Quit it!" Matt snapped when he pushed Tai away.

"Hey, what's bugging ya?" Tai angered as I came in to stop the fight.

"Stop it, you two." I look up at Tai. "You, stop joking around and be serious here. You're lucky I have to hold Gaomon down from pouncing ya, him and Gabumon are close friends." The three of us look up and saw Agumon and Gomamon were comforting the canine Digimon of the group with Gabumon still being freaked out.

The two boys just glare at each other, then turn away when Joe came in. "You both make good guards, who goes first?"

"I will!" Tai told him.

"I'm next." Matt said as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Joe." He nodded with a small grin on his face.

"How about Izzy takes up after that and I finish the night?" Joe concluded, but I shook my head.

"That's okay, I'll take over after the boys, I don't mind staying up late." And it's true, whenever I have my insomnia nights or just staying up late to read a good book and listening to my mp3 player.

Everyone have settle in in the trolley and I went to go check on them, well, mainly TK when I saw him and Patamon fast asleep, then I look over where Matt and Gabumon are sleeping.

"Gabumon?" I heard him. "Go over and lie down with my brother."

"Why, Matt?" Gabumon asked.

"Because, your fur is making me sweat, now go!" Matt commanded, but Gabumon has a laughing grin on his face.

"Because, you want me to keep TK warm." I giggled silently when Gaomon appeared by my side and saw what's going on.

"He probably doesn't want to admit it, because he's too cool." He said, making me giggle more as we both look up and Gabumon keeping TK warm and the little guy look over at his brother.

"Thanks, Matt." I heard TK, seeing Matt bashfully look away, which it made me smile a little.

"Come on, Gaomon." The two of us head back when the lights of the trolley were turned off and we heard Tai yawning.

"Tai, you don't want to fall asleep during your first night watch." Agumon tell him when we came in.

"Tai, go in the trolley, you need some sleep." I told him when he rubs his eyes, then he got up.

"I'll go splash some water on my face." And he was gone while our Digimon went lean against each other and fell asleep. I smile at the scene, then I use a stick to push some woods in when I heard a beautiful melody from a harmonica player.

_Matt. _I don't know how I knew, but I just knew. Not until couple of fire sparks began to pop and I accidentally burn myself. "Ah, my hand."

"Careful with the fire sparks." I heard Tai when all of the sudden, the little island began to shake.

"Whoa, what the-" I look up and gasped in shock when I saw a sea dragon.

"Seadramon!" Gaomon called out. "Everyone, hold on, we're gonna go for a bumpy ri-ah, oof!" He lost his balance when Seadramon began to move, along with the little island we're standing on.

"He's pulling us along by his tail, I don't even think he realize we're here." I heard Izzy.

"Perhaps not, he is a bit dense, as long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe." Tentomon said.

"Don't be too sure." Agumon said when Seadramon is taking us to the shore to crash.

"I'm gonna guess he knows!" I called out. "Hold on, we're gonna crash!" And we did when I lost balance, but Tai manage to catch me from falling when he pulled me close to him. Then, the two of us saw the big red thing was Seadramon's tail that Tai manage to step on when he whacked the ground, causing us to fall again.

"Arrgh, did I mention that I hate dragons?" I asked no one when I sat up, then...

"TK, over here!" I heard Matt when everyone came out and TK went over to his older brother as I got off Tai and went after him with Gaomon behind me.

"Matt, be careful or the monster will get y-ah!" TK fell over with Gomamon behind him.

"TK!" Matt and I called out when he appeared on the seal's back. I felt relief, but Seadramon began to attack.

"Gomamon, you can do it." Matt said.

"Right." Gomamon swam over to us as the two of us help TK up on the shore while Matt distract the sea dragon. I look down at Gaomon.

"Gaomon, can you digivolve and help him?" My wolf shook his head.

"I can't, my body is still recovering from the last battle." He said when we heard Gabumon as he landed in front of us and helped him in.

"This is all my fault," I heard TK, who is being comfort by the girls and the two Digimon. "Matt was only trying to save me and I'll never forgive myself." My heart ache at that when Tai appeared by my side when the two of us saw Matt being tied up with Seadramon's tail.

"Oh, no!"

"Matt!" I called out.

"This is not good, Seadramon maybe a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey, he won't let go." Tentomon said.

"Matt, hang on!" I look back at TK and saw tears in his eyes, then Gaomon went over to his friend.

"Gabumon, you're the strongest one here." He tells him. "You must save him."

"You're right, I have to, I must help him." He said when we all heard Matt calling out for his partner.

"Matt, I'll find a way to save you, just hang on!" TK called out.

"And quick, he's not gonna last very long!" I said when I notice a glow behind me when I saw Gabumon began to digivolve.

"Gabumon, digivolve to...Garurumon!"

"Oh, wow!" TK and I said in surprise and excitment when we saw a giant white wolf with blue stripes all over his body and he's the same size as Gaogamon.

"All right, he digivolved into Garurumon!" Gaomon said as Garurumon went to go save his friend. The battle starts when Garurumon set Matt free and went ahead bite Seadramon on his back.

While that happened, Gaomon and I helped Matt out of the water when TK came over and tackle his brother to a hug.

"Matt, I'm glad you're okay." He said when the older brother hug his brother back.

"Thanks," He look back at the fight. "But, where's Gabumon?"

"He digivolved to Garurumon, that's him." I told him when we saw Garurumon manage whip Seadramon on the eye with his tail. Then, the white wolf swam in speed to get Seadramon distracted while Tentomon explained about his white fur and hearing Tai about the beetle being exagerrating.

Then, Seadramon fought with this ice blast attack on the wolf, but Garurumon manage to break free and used his attack called Howling Blaster, sending Seadramon back in the water and the wolf transformed back to Gabumon when he swam back to the shore as Gaomon helped his friend out of the water.

"That's one way to keep my fur dry." The canine/lizard joked, making myself giggle and Gaomon laughed a little.

"You did great, my friend." My blue wolf said when Matt appeared beside him.

"You digivolved into Garurumon just in time." Matt complimented.

"Aw, Gabumon, thanks for saving my brother." TK said.

"Anytime, young friend!" Gabumon said with a little shy blush on his face. Then, TK look up at his brother.

"Matt, you were so awesome against that monster."

"Think so?" Matt asked with a shy blush.

"You're the man." Gabumon said with a grin.

"And you're the wolf man." Matt grinned back, making myself and everyone laughed, except Joe.

"Okay, very funny," He said. "But, how do we get back?"

"Just watch." Gomamon jumped in the water and all of the sudden, the island began to move with his little fish friends that helped us before. After that, everyone made it okay to the shore, but I completely forgot about my burn hand as I quickly took off my glove and saw a small red burn mark on my palm.

"Damn it." I murmured when I went over to the water to cool it.

"Akane, you okay?" I heard Matt when he crouched next to me and notice my hand.

"I'm fine, I just burn my hand when the fire began to spark." I told him as I went through my knapsack, then pull out a small first aid kit I've bought from home. Matt takes it.

"Here." I got a little surprise, watching Matt using the burn creme package, then use the gauze over my palm to wrap it with a small white tape around. I tried so hard not to blush, ignoring the spark that I've felt when he given me back my earbuds.

"There you go." He said with a small grin on his face.

"Thanks." I told him as I gather my stuff and walk back with Gaomon. I notice everyone was asleep and I'm getting sleepy myself as I walk over to my wolf, who is curled up like an actual dog and Agumon was leaning against him, then Tai leaning against his dino friend.

I giggled at the scene as I lied down and use Gaomon's stomach as a pillow, until I heard Matt played his harmonica again. I look over where he is and he has TK with him, who's already asleep, along with Patamon and Gabumon leaning against the older blond.

I smile when I heard TK said to Matt that he's the best. And I agreed.

_You are the best, Matt. _And I fell asleep.

**Leave a review, up next: Biyomon Gets Firepower!**

**Stay tuned. :) Maybe in that next chapter, the girls are gonna work together.**

**GB**


	4. Biyomon Gets Firepower

**You guys are lucky I'm continuing this since I'm almost at the peak of completing Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon. :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Akane, I do not own Digimon. :D**

**Enjoy!**

Blast From the Past to Adventure!

Biyomon Gets Firepower

APOV

After what happened last night, the gang and I started to walk again and what I learned from Tai is that he said our Digimon only digivolve when we're in danger. I look down at Gaomon and I thought of him as Gaogamon. He notice me staring down at him with curiosity in his eyes as he tilted his head sideway.

"Something's wrong, Akane?" I softly smile at him as I rub his fur.

"I'm fine, Gaomon." Not until we heard something that made me bumped into Tai when we heard Sora. "Oof, hey, what gives?"

"Sorry, but did you guys hear that?" He asked when we saw a black thing flew by in the sky.

"It seems to be some sort of air craft." I heard Matt when he appeared by my side.

"It looked like a big flying gear." Sora said, making myself rolled my eyes and continue walking while Gaomon walk along beside me.

"They just don't get it, do they?" I murmured. "Didn't I say that we're not back at camp? This is why I shouldn't have gone there in the first place."

"Akane, wait up!" I heard TK when Patamon landed on my head.

"Oh, hey, little buddy." I notice everyone began to walk and Sora and Biyomon are being left behind. I ran up to them while Sora continue talking as I poke her on her shoulder." Hey, uh, Sora, no offense, but everyone is leaving us." The two of us look back at them and we catched up.

"Thanks, Akane." She said and I just nodded my head at her.

Like I said, I never talk to her, but I don't want to be rude, either, so I thought maybe I should help her out since everyone are still wondering how are we going to get out of this world.

"Moving along right, folks, keep it moving." Matt said as he's a tour guide. "Our next stop on the tour would be the forest of irrelevant road signs. No pictures, please." I rolled my eyes as I look over at Sora, she look like she's worry about being lost.

_I don't blame her, though. _I thought when Matt discovered the telephone poles.

"I say we follow them and see where they lead." He said when I saw the black thing flew by.

"It'll lead to trouble." Joe said.

"Look, it's the alien saucer again!" Izzy called out.

"It landed over that mountain." I said when the heat is making me and Gaomon tired, so is everyone when I heard Mimi whined about her complexion.

"Mimi, just be lucky that we're surviving here, all right?" I scolded at her, seeing her scowled when she look away from me when I look up at the poles.

"Does anyone but me, notice about this poles aren't connected?" I asked and Sora was thinking the same thing when she look up at me while Izzy explained why and Mimi mentioned that she has another compass in her watch.

"That's it! The sun has baked our brains! We're gonna wind up like roasted piglets!" Joe exclaimed, making me rolled my eyes and I just went ahead go over to my neighbor while everyone else chat.

"Hey, goggle-head." Tai turned and saw me. "You okay? You're ahead of everyone else."

"I'm fine," He said, but I notice he has a certain look in his light brown eyes. I knew what it meant as I pat him on his shoulder.

"You're thinking about your sister, huh?" He nodded. "Once we get out of here, you'll go back to her in no time." I maybe an anti-social girl with goth look, but Tai is the only person I've known from the moment we've met four years back when my family and I moved into the complex back home.

I used to babysit his little sister, Kari whenever he has soccer practice and his parents were out or working since I lived right next door and Kari can come over whenever I'm there or my parents. She's the same age as TK and adorable little girl with big hazel eyes that can put a smile on your face and she's very kind and generous.

"How's your hand?" Tai asked as I look at it with the gauze over it. Then, I look underneath and it looks red.

"Still sting." I said as I look up at him. "Other than that, I'm fine." He grins at me as I grin softly back at him when we heard Mimi is calling for help.

"HELP! SOMEBODY, PLEASE, SAVE US!" She cried, making me wanna smack her in the head for whining, but as usual, Tai stops me and push me to continue walking with our Digimon behind us. While we continue, I hear Izzy babbling about the desert and the heatwave.

"What did you find out?" I asked when I look back at him.

"It's really, _really_, hot." Duh, thanks for stating the obvious, Captain.

"Just hang on a little long, don't give up now." Tai said as I look back at everyone, seeing Palmon is getting ready to pass out and I can see her head is baking. Mimi did the nicest thing to her.

"Here, wear my hat, you need it more than I do." She said, making her Digimon feel relief and smile up at the girl. I was a little surprise at that.

"Ugh," I look back at Gaomon, who's in front of me and the three boys and their Digimon. "What's that horrible smell?" I smell the air and I could've sworn my face is turning green.

"Now I know why they called it sweat socks." Even Matt agreed with me when he held his nose, too.

"This beach could be alot more popular if it need few things." I hear Mimi. "Like, an ocean, a gentle breeze, a snackbar, hunky lifeguard." She giggled as I gag myself. "Oh, Akane, why do you have to be like that? Can you at least visualize?"

"Yeah, except you and I don't have nothing in common." I told her as I place my hands behind my head, hearing her pouting behind me.

"Hold it, I have to stop." I heard Biyomon when we all look back at her. "I just don't think I can go any faster."

"You have to stay positive." Sora said. "Let's all pretend it's raining." Hearing Biyomon cheered as she stood by her and rubs her head against Sora's leg.

"I say we should take at least a five minutes break." I said when Tai took out his mini telescope and look what's ahead of us. "What is it, Tai?" I stood by him.

"It's not a mirage," What is he saying? "It's real water!" He called out, making everyone gasped in excitment as we all started to walk again to a village straight ahead. But, turns out, it's a village, all right, but with couple of small huts and alot of Yokomons.

"Oh, dear goodness." I facepalmed for what Tai have said few seconds ago. "Maybe you should have your eyes check, Tai." He just glare at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Then, I notice Sora is sitting down while Biyomon explained to her fellow Yokos how she digivolved. That made me think back about when Gaomon digivolved as I look back at him and he's with Gabumon and Matt, trying to come up with a plan to find water and food for TK and Joe. I went over to the little river, so the gang can eat with the little Yokos while I clear my head to find a way to get back home.

"Akane?" I turned and saw Biyomon. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"No, I'm fine, Biyomon, tell the little Yokos I said thanks." I told her when we heard TK about a water fountain, hearing one of the Yokomon about a mountain named Mount Meteorashi. **(AN: Help me out, folks! xD lol)**

"Where is it, anyway?" I asked them when I stood by Gaomon as he pointed at the mountain I saw earlier.

"Hey, that look like a live volcano." I heard TK.

"Yes, but the heat burn all the germs." The Yokomon said. Not until I've felt the ground began to shake and all of the sudden, the fountain errupted with flames.

"Whoa!" I pulled TK away from it while everyone else did the same.

"What's happening?" I heard Tai when the Yokomon told him about the water is being evaporated and there's more in the lake.

"Not anymore, look!" Everyone came by my side and saw the lake also evaporated from the fire.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Gaomon said. I thought about the mountain as I look up when Matt mentioned it, hearing Izzy explaining how it crashed and hearing the Yokomon making the gear ruining their water supply and saying that the mountain is being protected by a fire type Digimon named Meramon.

"What does he look like?" I asked Gaomon, he's about to answer when we heard another explosion and Tai said he saw him coming when he came through the forest, burning the place down.

"Everybody, freeze!" Sora called out as I look back at her.

"Are you nuts? I rather be out there and stop him, you guys get the Yokomons out of here, Gaomon and I would distract him." I look down at my wolf. "Let's go, Gao!" The two of us hopped off the edge of the lake and began to slide down.

"Whoa!"

"Akane!" I heard Tai and Matt.

"Are you crazy?!" Sora cried out. "You're going to get killed! Akane!" I ignored her when my butt met the hot ground.

"Ah, hot, hot, hot!" I pat it when I notice I used my injured hand. "Ah, damn it!"

"Akane, look out!" I heard Gaomon when Meramon is closing in and he's aiming at me. I embrace for impact, but when I heard Gaomon calling my name..."Dash Double Claw!" I look up and saw Gaomon have digivolved into Gaogamon.

"Gaogamon!" Meramon manage to escape and flew up to the cliff where the others are. "No! Whoa!" I was on my wolf's back.

"Hold on tight, Akane, I have a feeling that Biyomon and the others need our help." And we did.

The village was empty, but we knew they'll be at the abandon ship when we saw Meramon is heading towards the pink bird, hearing Sora calling out to her from the ground below.

"Biyomon!" I called her out.

"Behind you!" I heard Sora when Meramon pushed the bird off the cliff.

"Biyomon, no!"

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon attacked, making Meramon countered it with a fireball and hit my wolf on the face, causing me to fall off.

"Oof, ow!" I injured my elbow-the one with my burn hand-but I quickly got up and went over to Gaogamon. "Goagamon, are you okay?" He stood up and shake his fur off with a smirk on his face.

"Never been better." I laughed when we heard Meramon and he gotten bigger! "Akane, stay close to me." Meramon is getting ready to fight while we hear our friends fighting and Gaogamon joined in from behind, but nothing's working when we heard Biyomon digivolve into this giant red, fiery bird.

"Oh, wow, who's that?" I asked my wolf with amazement.

"Biyomon have digivolved into Birdramon." Gaogamon said when we saw her began to fight the fire Digimon in front of us.

Meramon used couple of fireballs at her, getting hit from it while I look and hear Sora is motivating her Digimon. Gaogamon decided to help the bird out by using his Spiral Blow from behing and Birdramon fought back with her own attack, seeing Meramon began to shrink back to his original size and Birdramon went back being as Biyomon and she flew down towards Sora, embracing into her hug.

I got on Gaogamon and the two of us met up with the others while Meramon apologized to the Yokomons and Biyomon for what he had done after the black gear have disappeared. He even apologized to Gaogamon for attacking him when he protected me.

"Don't mention it, Meramon." My wolf said as I pet him on his back. Then, Meramon began to head back to the mountain while the sun began to set over the horizon.

"The sunset sure look really pretty." I said softly, hearing my wolf chuckling when he started to go back to normal and I began to fall to the ground. "Wahh!"

"I got you." Tai came in and caught me in bridal style. I saw how close his face is to mine since I feel a blush coming on to my face as I quickly jump off and turn away from him.

"Um, thanks." I told him, then I scowl at Gaomon. "Warn me, next time, will ya?"

"I'm sorry, Akane." I shake my head a little as I glance over at my neighbor, who has a small grin on his face.

"You'er welcome." He said and I look away, feeling the heat on my cheeks. Tai and the others began to head back to the fountain when the Yokomons started up dinner for them to eat. I look back at the sunset, seeing the view does look really pretty.

I wonder who's next to digivolve?

**Crappy Ending! xD lol. xD**

**Up next: Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker, stay tuned.**

**GB**


	5. Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Akane, I do not own Digimon. :D**

Blast From the Past to Adventure!

Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker

APOV

After what happened yesterday when Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon, the gang and I continue walking into the desert and I have a feeling that we've passed here with this horrible heatwave. I have to give my black sweater to my poor wolf friend to cover his head from the sun while I take off my bandana and put my hair as a simple ponytail from sweating.

"We've passed this place before." I heard Sora, mentioning about this desert.

"You mean, we walked all the way around the whole planet?" Joe asked, making myself exhale.

"Joe, quit being dramatic." I said when I stop to look back at everyone else and saw them they're sitting on the ground. The poor things, even Gomamon is really tired, because he has his tongue sticking out and Gaomon landed beside him.

"My feet are hot." TK said when Patamon sat down on his knees.

"Look like we're taking a break." Matt said while the rest of us stood in front of the others on the ground.

"It's not like we have nowhere to go." I said as I put my hands behind my back, but felt a bad sting on my elbow. "Ow." I twist it to look and saw a nasty purple bruise began to form. "Aw, man."

"What is it, Akane?" Matt came up to me and saw my elbow. He gasped. "How did that happen?"

"What is?" Tai came in and saw the bruise. "Akane, what happen to your elbow?"

"Look, before you guys get protective of me, I'm fine." I told them as I held my hands up for them to stay away. "It happened when I fell off of Gaogamon when Meramon attacked him, I get bruises like this all the time when I used to play basketball back home, so no biggie." I quickly get away from them and went over with Izzy, who is trying to work with his computer.

"Any luck?" I asked when I sat down next to him and he shook his head.

"No, it still crashed and the warranty expired." He sighed and I gave him a comforting grin. Not until Tai came in.

"Hey, Izzy, I know how to get it to boot up!" He grabs the laptop and began to hit it. "You just gotta give it some subtle adjustments."

"Hey, wait!" Izzy quickly took his laptop away from my neighbor and get away from him. "Are your brain cells malfunctioning?"

"Gosh, you're acting like I'm hurtin' the dumb thing." Which, it made me whack Tai on the head. "Ow, hey, Akane, that hurt."

"Maybe Izzy doesn't want you to get your grimy hands all over it and leave couple of dents." He scowled at me and then, pouted when he look away, which it cause me an eye roll.

"Hey, do you see what I see?" Tai asked as I look where he's looking at and saw smokes. "I'll go check it out." And off he goes.

"Hey, Tai, wait for me!" Agumon went after him, making myself shaking my head when I heard Joe said about attention of an nat.

_I need to remind my parents why are we living next door to a nice family whose son happens to be an idiot. _I thought when I heard a sound coming from Izzy's computer. Look like he has it working again.

"Up and running!" I heard Izzy when I look back at him. "But, the battery needs recharging." He said. "That's odd."

"Hey, everybody, come check this out!" We heard Tai when Matt and the others head on over to him as I follow. Once we got there, we saw a factory below us when we've made it to the edge of the cliff.

"Maybe it can manufacture for us a way home." I heard Matt when I started to climb down with Gaomon behind me.

"Akane, be careful." I heard Sora until I slipped and began to slide down, again.

"Whoaaaa!" Turns out to be fun, because I hear Gaomon laughing as I joined in with him.

I heard TK and Patamon joined in, with Matt and Gabumon behind him, then Sora with Biyomon flying above her, then Tai and Agumon, then Joe and Gomamon, then Mimi and Palmon and Izzy with Tentomon flying above him being last and everyone are having a great time sliding down the cliff. I've made it to the bottom and dust myself off when I got bombarded from behind and being on the bottom of a dog-pile.

"Really, you guys?" I groaned when they all began to get up. I got up with a help from my wolf friend. "Thanks, Gao."

"You're welcome." The two of us catch up with the others when they all head inside, hearing Mimi about some deals at manufacture store. Somehow, I wanna know what's going on in that girl's head.

"Don't ask me how, but it doesn't seem that nobody here." Matt said as we continue walking when TK appeared beside me and held my hand. I smile down at him, giving a gentle squeeze.

Then, we've came across a machine that is building something by itself when TK look up at me. "Akane, what are the machine making?"

"I'm not sure, kiddo," I told him. "Maybe they're building some robot or a spaceship." Not until I heard Joe about someone moving the belts and finding people with a cafeteria around here.

_He's being a dramatic again. _I sighed when we all started to split up. I'm with Tai and his group while he's busying calling for someone, hearing him echoing at the empty place when I notice Gaomon and Biyomon stop behind me.

"Wait a minute, don't go any further in this direction." Biyomon said.

"What's wrong with this direction?" Joe asked. "Is it good as any other directions?"

"No, she's right." Gaomon said. "Something's not right here, I sense that someone might be in trouble." That's when we all heard a loud crash, making us gasp in shock.

"Now that doesn't sound too good." I said when Gaomon started to take the lead where the sound came from. "Gaomon, wait up!" And we follow him to the direction he took.

"Hey!" We heard Agumon when we went back to him and we saw what the dino is pointing at when we discover a man lying on the ground.

"Whoa, what happen to him?" Tai asked when we all stood in front of him, which he turns out to be an android.

"Who knows, let's see if we can help." Sora said.

"But, it's a busted robot." I countered, making Gaomon and Gomamon shaking their heads.

"It's not a robot." My wolf said.

"It's Andromon." The seal said, making me and Tai gasped in surprise.

"Wait, this thing is a Digimon?!" I cried out.

"Yes, and very much advance." Agumon tells us.

"The poor thing," Biyomon continued. "I guess he got caught in gears and that's how he got menko."

"We should get him out before he wakes up." Gaomon suggested.

"My mom doesn't want me to move heavy objects, I get bad knees." Joe said, making myself roll my eyes.

"Relax, we'll do it." Sora said, seeing Tai nodded his head and the seven of us began to work while Joe stood by for a few seconds, then went ahead and help us out.

We're pulling Andromon by his arms and nothing happening and he's not coming loose when I saw Tai slipped off and landed on a metal lever, hearing the machine turned on and the rest of us manage to get the android out when we cheered. Then, Andromon started to wake up.

"I think he's coming slowly, too." Agumon said.

"He needs couple of whacks to jump start!" Tai called out, making Sora and Joe stopping him when I gave him a whack on his own head. "Ow!"

"Tai, you're an idiot!" Not until Agumon did it, causing us to sweatdrop when we heard a voice coming from the android Digimon.

"There's this movie, where this robot comes to life and ate everyone?" Joe stated when Sora and I look down at Andromon, seeing his eyes flew open.

"Maybe we can be nice to him, so he can be nice to us." I said when all of the sudden..."Ahh, I've spoke too soon!"

"Akane! Sora!" Gaomon called out when Andromon hung me and Sora upside down when he stood up.

"Alien intruders should be punished." Andromon said when our Digimon began to fight.

"Gao Rush!"

"Spiral Twister, pah!" The attacks hit him, but the android Digimon tossed Sora towards Tai and I've been tossed towards Joe and Gomamon, making us land on the floor while Andromon began to walk towards us.

"Too bad we didn't catch him on a good day, watch out!" Joe called out.

"Maybe this is a good day." Gomamon stated when the three of us look back at him.

"This is not good."

"Agumon, how about a blast up to the roof?" I heard Tai when Agumon blast an attack and the roof came down and landed on Andromon. I quickly got up and the others came over to us.

"Let's get out of here before he catches up to us." I said when we all ran out to the door. We were running to find a way to get out of here, but all of the sudden, the lights went out.

"Hey, who turns out the lights?" Tai asked when I heard Gaomon growling behind me until I heard Andromon closing in.

"Eep, we should keep moving, so we won't have to be sitting ducks." And we did by tip-toeing, so Andromon won't hear us. But, there's one thing I completely forgot about.

"Lighting Blade!"

"Ahh!" I forgot robots can see the darkness by using night visions.

We continue to run away when we've made it out of the clausterophobic hallway and Andromon is right behind us. I notice I saw a crane when all of us manage to jump over the rail and held on to it when Andromon attacked us again and said about venegance.

"Hey, come on!" I heard Tai. "We're the ones who jump-started you, remember?!"

"I don't think he does." I said when I jumped off and landed on the seat. "Oof, all right, time to work with this bad boy!" I began to mess with the crane by using the levers in front of me, trying to get Andromon away from the gang, then I used the middle one to lift him up and left him hanging in the air while the others began to flee and I hopped off and Tai grabbed my hand when we ran.

We continue to run, so we can find everyone else to get the hell out of this creepy factory. Once we've made it to the roof, I heard Izzy saying something about the Digiworld being a living thing until Andromon appeared, causing us to halt.

"Ack, not him again!" I cried out. I notice he's starting to release an attack from his chest and send out two missiles. Towards TK!

"TK!" Matt called out when Gabumon began to digivolve to Garurumon and manage to block out the missiles, except one which it aiming towards me and the others by blasting bullets at our feet. Agumon and Gaomon manage to get away and they too, began to digivolve to Greymon and Gaogamon.

Greymon hit the missile out while Gaogamon and Garurumon surrounded Andromon while the four Digimon gets ready to fight. "Who challenge Andromon?"

Garurumon went ahead and did a tackle attack, but Andromon lift him up and threw him over to Greymon, then Gaogamon jumped in, but the three Digimon been bombarded and fell off the edge of the roof with Andromon behind them.

"Gaogamon!"

"Get him, Greymon!"

"Recycle that hunk of tin!"

"You puny weaklings challenge me?" Andromon demanded when I saw the two wolves are getting ready. "Lighting Blade!" The attack hit directly on Garurumon's head, making Greymon and Gaogamon fight, but none of their attacks worked when the android Digimon manage to counter them.

Greymon fought again, but Andromon stop him by grabbing him by the mouth and the two wolves jumps in to help their friend, but the android manage to lift the dino up and whack him and the wolves down to the floor.

"Come on, you guys, don't give up!" I called out.

"Look like there's no hope!" I heard Matt when I heard Tentomon talking to Izzy as I look back at them.

"Re-enter the program that activate your digivice." The small beetle said.

"What for?" Izzy got a little confuse.

"I believe that's the key to my digivolving." I gasped and went over to them.

"Hurry, Izzy, Gaogamon and the others need more help." I told him as he nodded his head when he pressed a button on his keyboard and began to work when I saw Tentomon began to glow.

"Tentomon, digivolve to...Kabuterimon."

"Whoo-hoo!" Everyone and I cheered to see our beetle friend digivolved. Not until we heard a loud crash and Gaogamon was the one who got hit.

"Gaogamon!" Kabuterimon went to work and Andromon dodge at every hit that the blue beetle trying to attack until the two were headbutt stance, making Andromon pushing Kabuterimon in the air.

"Bring missiles into the position!" Uh-oh. "And fire!" Kabuterimon manage to get away when Izzy and I notice a blue lighting flashed on Andromon's leg.

"Cut his power!" Izzy shouted to Kabuterimon. "Demobilize it and it'll interrupt his right leg's energy source!" The blue beetle block the attack and flew back down for a final showdown.

"Electro Shocker, hah!" It was a black gear that came out of the android Digimon's leg. Gaogamon manage to catch it in his mouth and broken it into two pieces when it vanished and Andromon went back to normal.

Few minutes later...

"That black gear reprogram my system somehow." Andromon said. "I'm normally a non-violent Digimon."

"You could've fool us." Tai said as I nudge him on the hips to keep his mouth shut. But, I used my bruised elbow for that when I held it.

"I never meant to hurt anyone." I heard Andromon when Gaomon went up to him.

"It's quite all right, Andromon, we're just glad you're back being your usual self." He said with a small grin.

"Hey, we all make mistake." Matt said, making myself nodding my head for agreeing with him.

"I can't answer your questions how this place came to be," The android said. "But, I can be some help, the only way to get out of here is through the underground water way." He pointed the cave behind him. "The labyrinth starts beyond this point."

"Thank you, Andromon." I tell him with a grin as he grin back.

"I hope you all find your way home and try to remember the big guy who turns out not so bad." I giggled at that and I wave him goodbye when everyone began to walk to the cave.

Fifteen minutes after walking...

"I can do this, really, I can."

"Oh, dear, gosh, Mimi, just jump already, it's only two feet!" I pushed her out of the cave, so I can breathe since the cave began to feel hot.

"Ah, hey, Akane, that wasn't very nice!" I jumped down and just scowl at her.

"You're taking forever, you're gonna make me die in dehydration." I started to walk with Gaomon beside me as I plug my earphones into my ears, so I can block off the sound of Mimi's whiny complaints.

Well, we got five Digimon already reached to the next level of their evolution and we only got three more to go. I just wanna know who's behind all those black gears that putting innocent Digimon become evil and attack us for no reason.

I sighed and just go through my playlist when I notice that Gaomon is staring at me. "What is it, Gao?"

"Is everything okay, Akane?" He asked me in concern, but I gently pet him on his head and held him close to me.

"Everything's great, Gaomon, no biggie." He chuckles until we heard Tai and Agumon about Izzy's laptop when we saw them gave each other a whack on their faces. I sweatdrop. "Seriously, you two? You're lucky that I wasn't near either of you to do the same."

Everyone started to laugh and I joined in, even though I can feel the sting in my elbow, but I'm pretty sure this is gonna be one hell of an adventure. If we can get out of the sewer anytime soon.

**Up next: Togemon In Toy Town.**

**Leave a review. :)**

**GB**


	6. Togemon In Toy Town!

**Okay, I'm continuing this story, you guys are lucky! xD lol. I just want to get this chapter out of the way. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Akane, I do not own Digimon. :D**

Blast From the Past to Adventure!

Togemon In Toy Town!

APOV

About an hour or so of walking in the sewer, Tentomon happened to be the fifth Digimon digivolved into his next level of Digivolution. He was Kabuterimon when he helped Greymon and the others to fight Andromon, but he was actually being controlled with one of those black gears we've been seeing lately since we got to this world.

"Okay, everybody, let's sing a song that Agumon wrote for us." I heard Tai since I'm leading the group and our Digimon friends are on the other side of the sewer in the order that we're in by partners. I hear our Digimon singing first, which it sounded catchy and very cute.

"Singing sure is fun." I heard Palmon, which it made me smile a little at the tone of her happy voice.

"Now let's try some solo performances." I heard Agumon. "Starting with Mimi." I could've sworn I've felt a wind behind me when I look back and saw the gang-except TK and Mimi-have weird looks on their faces.

"Mimi?!" Tai countered.

"Mimi?" Sora asked in shock.

"Mimi?" Izzy in shock, as well.

"Singing?" Matt asked in surprise.

"Mercy!" Joe called out when Mimi started singing off-key.

"Oh, now I know why." I covered my ears with my two index fingers. **(AN: Think back the last two chapters and read what Akane said about her knowing Tai longer than the gang before the Digiworld happen.)**

"Hey, come on, I had singing lessons for three years." Said the girl with the pink hat.

"Did it work?" TK asked curiously, which it made me snorted when I heard Izzy about refund. I shook my head and started walking again when the gang began to sing. I just smile along, hearing them until I heard Sora yelped when Tai bumped into me.

"Sora, are you okay?" I asked in concern when I saw her that she look like she wants to cry.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Matt asked when Sora opens her eyes and glance up on the ceiling.

"Well, some water fell from up there." She said when the rest of us look up and there was some water falling since I can feel it on my head.

"That made you scream?" Izzy asked when we saw a droplet fell onto Sora's shirt.

"Yeah...no," She sighed. "I used to sing at home, I used to sing to myself all the time when I would do my chores, especially when I'd hang clothes to dry outside, I would sing really loud 'cause no one could hear me then." I went ahead and stood by her side by placing my hand on her shoulder, giving her a comforting grin as she gave me a small one.

"It's okay to miss your home, Sora." We both heard Agumon. "What do you miss, Tai?" He asked his human partner.

"I miss playing sports, then taking a nice hot bath." Tai said and I remember him playing soccer all the time.

"Games," I hear TK when we look back at him. "My games. I wasn't far from beating Matt on my video games." The poor kiddo, he's pretending he's at home, beating his brother's scores.

"Beating me, TK?" I heard Matt. "Yeah, I don't think so, in your dreams, kiddo!" He began to laugh when Agumon asked him the same question, which it made the older blond sadden. "Well, now that you mention it, I've been dreaming about Sunday when Mom grilled the steaks." He said. "Mm, makes my mouth water."

"Now, you're making me hungry." I murmured as I continue to hear everyone else's.

"I miss doing my homework, if I fall too far behind, I might have to go to a...junior college." Joe said as he's adjusting his glasses.

_Of course. _I rolled my eyes at that one.

"I don't miss school, but I do miss going on vacation." I heard Mimi. "Nothing beats having a cold drink on a summer day at the beach, I just love that ocean air!" She beamed.

"Wowie! That sounds like fun, Mimi." TK said excitedly.

"It is!" The girl said, making myself facepalm of amusement. She maybe annoying, but this girl is filled with joyful and imagination.

"Get a grip! I miss accessing satellite to look at the stars and planets." Izzy said, typical computer nerd.

"How about you, Akane?" I heard Gaomon when I look back at him. "What do you miss the most?" I began to think when I fold my arms.

"Hm, to be honest, I'm not sure," I said truthfully, but then, I thought about my new baby cousin. I don't want to make the air depressed as it is, so I told everyone about this. "I guess I miss playing basketball before I became the way I am." I giggled at one memory when I look up at Tai. "I remember I beat you couple of times at the park when we were nine years old."

"You were lucky, no girl like you could make that shot." Tai defended as he fold his arms and pouts. I giggled again and I gave my neighbor a hug from behind. I heard him chuckling when he lean his head against mine. I quickly let go as I clear my throat and continue taking the lead when Tentomon said something.

"Quiet, listen everyone." He said when we heard the weird sound and the air began to stink.

"Yuck!" Mimi cried out.

"Numemon." Gabumon said while Gaomon growled.

"Numemon?" Matt and I asked with curiosity in our voices as my best friend continue to growl.

"They're really disgusting Digimon who lived down here in the sewers." Gomamon explained.

"That's gross!" Tai exclaimed.

"And so are they." Tentomon said.

"Are they really strong?" TK asked as everyone was on high alert.

"No, they're weak, but smelly." Agumon said.

"Just wait until they get closer." Gaomon said when he stood in front of me. "Get ready to run."

"Why?" I asked him when I saw a group of green-sludge looking Digimon heading our way. "Eep, there's alot of them!"

"NOW!" My wolf called out and we obeyed with those creepy Numemon behind us, throwing something that were called Nume Sledge.

"This-a way!" TK called out when he spotted a hole and he went in with Patamon while the rest of us followed him. I look back and saw Gaomon is being left behind.

"Gaomon!"

"Just keep going, I'll distract them!" Distract them, my ass! I grab him by the tail of his red bandana. "Wahhh!"

"Unless you want to be a stinker, too, forget it!" I saw sunlight up ahead and everyone made it out okay, so did the two of us when Tai and I look back and saw the Numemon stayed in.

"The only thing that's able to drive them away is the sunshine." Agumon said, making the four of us feel relieved and started walking again. We're walking alongside of the river since the heat is making everyone tired when I heard TK and Mimi up front gasped in surprised when the eight of us saw vending machines.

"Okay, is it just me or this world gets weirder by every hour?" I asked.

"How did they get there?" I heard TK asked when Mimi answered his question while Tai told her about the telephone booth, which that _was _really weird.

"Hey, that could be, I bet it's a trick, Mimi." Palmon said, hearing the hint of worry in her voice. I look down at Gaomon.

"We should keep our guard up, in case those Numemon comes out," Gaomon warned me. "The sun isn't gonna light very long." And he's right, we look up and saw couple of clouds are appearing and some are trying to cover the sun. I heard Joe called out when I saw Mimi went downhill and saw her and Palmon stood in front of one of the vending machines.

_Is this chick for real?! _I facepalmed . "She has got to be kidding me."

"You can't stop her," Sora appeared beside me. "She's so stubborn."

"No kidding." Gaomon murmured when I saw him shook his head. Not until we saw the machine almost fell on the girls and we saw a Numemon.

"Hey, there, cutie pie!" We heard him say when Palmon said it was the leader.

"What's the difference, they all look the same!" I shout to her when Gaomon went ahead and help his friend out as I follow.

"Hey, let me take you out a on date." Did he say that to Mimi? Ew.

"I think he likes you." Palmon said, making the blue wolf wanting to laugh, but I bonk him on his head, causing myself to wince since I used my injured burn hand.

"What are you thinking?" Mimi snapped. "I wouldn't go near that short, slimy, sewer sliding, sludge slinger!"

"Wow, I never seen Mimi that mad before." I said in shock, yet at the same time, I'm scared of her.

"Mimi, you'll make him mad." Palmon said when the girl scolded at her partner.

"Who cares! We're safe in the sunlight, right?"

"Uh, Mimi?" Gaomon points up at the sky and we saw the sun is cover.

"Eep, I guess our instincts are correct." I gulped when I look back at Numemon, who look pissed. We are _so _dead.

"How dare you call me short?!" The green slime-sludge scolded. "The date's off!" What date?!

"Run!" And we did when Numemon threw his attack again as the four of us head back with the others and they were in shock when we heard couple more.

"How did they get here?" I heard Sora when I grab her wrist. "Whoa!"

"Just get your ass out of here!"

"You don't have to tell us twice!" I heard Tai as everyone else began to run, too with the Numemon are on our tails.

"All right, everyone, let's split up!" I heard Matt and we did. I ended up staying with Mimi and Palmon when the four of us manage to get into a forest and five of the Numemon were still after us.

We hid ourselves behind the trees while those slime-balls kept attacking with those disgusting pink sludge. Then, Gaomon and Palmon jumps out and were about to attack, but out of nowhere, the Numemon ran away.

"Palmon, thank you." Mimi said when we came out of hiding.

"But, Mimi, I didn't do anything." She said, which it made myself confuse when I saw the shock look on Gaomon's face.

"I think I know why, look!" We were about to when we heard a loud stomp, causing the three of us ran up to Gaomon and we look up to see...

"It's Monzaemon." Palmon said.

"Come visit us at Toy Town." The giant yellow bear said.

"Is this giant thing a digimon, too?" I asked.

"Yeah, he guard a special place called Toy Town." I heard Palmon explaining.

"Toy Town is a place where he take cares of all the abandon Digimon toys." I heard Gaomon, knowing that his voice sound like he's scared of this guy. "But, if I were you guys, I say we should get going."

"Why? He look harmless." I said when Mimi came beside me.

"He always have been." Palmon said when she look up at my partner.

"You know what they say, looks can be deceiving." Gaomon said when all of the sudden...

_BOOM!_

"See what I mean!" The four of us began to run again when Monzaemon attacked.

"Please, come have fun at Toy Town with me!" The bear attacked us again, trying to get away from this guy. "Why are you running away? Did I startle you? I'm sorry!"

"Something's wrong, he never acted like this!" Palmon cried out.

"He is now!" Mimi cried when I thought about the black gears we've been seeing when our partners fought the Digimon, who were being under control and save them.

"Over here, I'll save you!" We heard someone when we look up and saw a Numemon, hiding in the ditch.

"You're joking, right?" I scolded as we look back at the bear.

"We have no other choice." Gaomon said as he jumps in, then the girls and then, me being the last one to hide while all of us hear Monzaemon heading this way. Mimi held me tight as I wrap my arms around her to keep calm, shushing everyone to be quiet when the bear walked over the ditch.

Then, we went up to see the coast is clear when we saw Monzaemon kept walking into the forest. "He's gone."

"I'll say." I felt a little relief.

"Since I've save you ladies," We look down at Numemon. "now, will you go out with me?" Gaomon growled protectively at the sludge Digimon when Mimi answered the question for the both of us, causing Numemon smacked his face on the ground.

I climbed out of the ditch. "I say we should go to Toy Town."

"But, our friends..." I heard Palmon when Mimi started walking ahead as I follow her. Once we got there, the place is huge! It filled with different toy looking building and a castle that is in front of it. What's weird all of this is that there's no one around.

"I got a bad feeling about this." I said when the four of us heard footsteps as we look up and saw Tai is being chase by a small toy car.

"Boy, this is really fun." He said. "Really fun."

"Tai?" Mimi and I look at each other with confusion on our faces when we continue to listen to him about fun.

"That doesn't look like a lot of fun." Mimi said when I glance up and saw Sora coming, also being chase, but with a monkey has symbols on his paws and clapping insanely.

"Tai and Sora sounded depressed." I told the gang when they nodded in agreement.

"Just what's going on here?" Palmon asked when Gaomon look surprised.

"Is that Izzy?" We backed away when we saw Izzy being chase by couple of toy soldiers.

"This activity is really delightful." I can feel the sweatdrop coming out of my head.

"Izzy doesn't talk like that." Mimi said.

"Yeah, he doesn't." I agreed when I look up and saw..."Not you, too, Matt." He's being chase by a giant toy train, laughing really weird. Gaomon and Palmon jumped out of the way when we saw a giant green bird head pecked the ground, with Joe running away from it.

"Forget books," He called out. "This really rocks!"

"Oh, dear goodness." I facepalmed.

"Um, Akane, you might wanna see this." I heard Gaomon when I look up and saw TK being chase by a toy helicopter.

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me." He chanted when he ran by us, laughing.

"I did mention that Tai and Sora sounded depressed, did I?" I asked when I look up at Mimi.

"They all became like zombies." She said, making our Digimon agreed with her.

"Although, there's one thing I'm certain," We look at Gaomon. "Where are the others? Shouldn't they be with them?"

"This place just gotten creepy." Palmon said when we started to look around, not until Gaomon stops when his ears went up.

"What is it, boy?"

"I hear Agumon." He said when he stood by a window. "I think he's coming from in there."

"Hello? Tai? Is anyone out there?" We all gasped and we head inside when we saw a giant chest that Agumon was inside.

"Agumon, is that you?" Mimi asked him.

"Yes!"

"Are all of our Digimon friends in there, too?" Palmon asked.

"Yes, we're all in here!"

"Just tell us what happen." Gaomon said and Agumon started to explain when Monzaemon scared off the Numemon and went after Tai and the others, so he can take them back here and play with him.

"That explains when they're acting like they were bunch of lunatics." I said when I look up at Mimi. "Mimi, it's up to you and Palmon."

"What?!" Palmon got into a huge shock.

"You're kidding!"

"She's right, it's your turn to be the heroes this time." Gaomon tells them with a grin on his face.

"You two are the only ones who can defeat the giant bear and get our friends back to normal." I said. "Gaomon and I would stay here and figure out a way to free the other Digimon." The two of them look at each other in worried.

"We have to do this."

"Do we have to?" I held Mimi's shoulders.

"Yes, Mimi, you have to, just go out there and do what you can." She nods her head and she and Palmon are gone, finding the bear while Gaomon and I look around to cut something to break the lock of the chest.

Not until I heard couple of explosion going on, which I hear Mimi and Palmon are being chase by Monzaemon. I look out at the door and saw that the Numemon were helping out, but turns out, Monzaemon used his Heart Attack on them and they were all caught inside the bubbles.

Then, Palmon decided to join in and help them, but her Poison Ivy doesn't have an affect. "Gaomon, go help Palmon!"

"Right!" That's when he started digivolving. "Gaomon, digivolve to...Gaogamon!"

"Dash Double Claw!" I ran over to the girls to see if they're okay.

"We're fine." We heard a crash when we look up and saw Gaogamon have crashed into the buildings.

"Gaogamon!" I called out, then we saw couple more of Numemon being caught in the bubbles and so did Gaogamon. "Oh, no!"

"Time to take it to the next level!" I heard Palmon when I saw Mimi's digivice began to glow. "I maybe a lady, but I'm not a pushover!" That's when she started to digivolve.

"Time to show this Digimon some manners! Palmon, digivolve to...Togemon!"

"Oh, wow, she became a giant boxing cactus!" I called out within surprise and excitement in my voice.

"You're going down, big boy!" And she's off fighting Monzaemon.

They're both punching each other like they're in a boxing ring and they were neck-in-neck, but Togemon manage to defeat him by using an attack called Needle Spray. Then, I saw Gaogamon manage to escape the bubble and trip the bear over when I saw the black gear came out of his back and passed out.

Palmon and Gaomon went back to normal and Mimi went up to her partner and hug her tight as I went up to Gaomon to see if he's okay.

"Never been better." He said with a goofy grin on his face and I gave him a hug.

The sun began to set when everyone went back to normal-and being freed from the chest-Monzaemon started explaining what really happen how he gotten the black gear onto his back.

"Usually, kids gets tired playing with their toys," He said. "they just abandoned them, throwing them away, it's so sad. Then, I created a home for these toys, then I decided to make these toys more important to their owners and their owners start walking in their own shoes."

"How, by turning kids into zombies?" Mimi asked curiously, making myself facepalmed.

"I don't think he really intended to do that, Mimi." I heard Joe.

"You're really right, Joe, I didn't mean that to happen," The bear said. "Please, accept my apology, I'll never do that again."

"Let's hope not." Gaomon said with a nervous grin on his face, causing myself to giggle as I pet him on his head.

"We know you would never hurt us on purpose." I heard Tai.

"Of course not," I called out to defend the bear. "I knew my suspicion was right when we all split up earlier, it was a black gear that control him the way he was before."

"You know, I'm beginning to think that this whole black gear thing taking a little too personally." Said Tai. "They caused whole lot of trouble before disappearing."

"Yeah." I nod my head at him.

"Me and Palmon made Monzaemon good again." I heard Mimi.

"We're a great team." Palmon said with a grin on her face.

"My friends, I'm giving you all my gratitude and to do that, I'm giving you all a real Heart Hug." The bear said when he stood up. "Here we go! This is my gift to you, Heart Attack With Hug!" And the red heart-shape bubbles appeared, sucking us inside as I hear everyone began to laugh, including myself, feeling warm and love in this bubble.

Six down, two more Digimon to go for them to digivolve.

**Leave a review. **

**GB**


	7. Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo

**Disclaimer: I only own Akane, I do not own Digimon. :D**

**PS: Sorry, guys! My laptop was being stupid, I still have the virus, but I manage to fix it and I'll fix it again! :D, now onward to the next chapter! :D **

Blast From the Past to Adventure!

Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo

APOV

The gang and I are walking in the woods with wind blowing below seven degrees and it was freezing! My sweater wasn't warm enough for this weather and everyone is getting cold, mainly TK and Mimi and their partners while Gomamon kept telling us to think warm.

"Oh, come on, you guys, the cold isn't that terrible." I heard Tai, making me look up at him like he was crazy.

"Perhaps not, if you're a polar bear or a penguin." Izzy said.

"Yeah, if it's snow," Tai look back at everyone else with a wink. "We'll throw some snowballs!" I rolled my eyes, hearing everyone's comments when I look up to see Joe stood by the sideline with a frown and worry look on his face, even though he's cold, so since Tai thought an idea, I decided to be really nice.

"Here, Joe." He look startle for a second, then notice I have taken off my sweater.

"No, Akane, it's yours, you should wear it." I shook my head with a grin on my face.

"I'm okay, now, you can wear it, you need it more than I do." I told him. "I'll be fine." He look a little concern, but I went ahead and place my sweater over his shoulders. "Here you go. Better?"

"Y-yeah, thanks." He look bashful when he look away as he puts it on and I giggle a little.

"You're welcome, it's a good thing it fits you since it fits me a little bigger." I hear everyone commenting about snow forts, igloos, even Palmon wants to help, but she wants to eat it, so does Tentomon, which it cause myself to sweatdrop and Gaomon just chuckle when he appeared beside me.

"Come on, get serious." I heard Joe when I look up at him. "It would be horrible if it started snowing right now."

"Lighten up, Joe," Sora came by my side. "We're just trying to look on the positive side of things." She said.

"Hey, Tai, when's it gonna snow?" I heard TK asked when I went over to the boys.

"Probably any second now." Goggle-head said with a goofy smile.

"Right on Joe's head." Matt joked.

"That'd be so funny!" TK said.

"I can't wait to see his face." I shook my head when I heard Joe began to talk.

"You know, if the temperature drops any lower than it is already, we won't be able to camp out anymore, we'll be frozen digi-treats." He said, making the boys laughed.

"Yeah, that's right, go and laugh, but when your tootsies freeze, don't come crying to me." He scolded. "I'll just say I told ya so, it is always better to be safe than sorry, think first."

"Joe." He look away when we started walking. As soon we got out of the woods...

"What's with all that white stuff?" I heard Gomamon when I saw snow on the ground, causing some of us to gasp in shock.

"It's a field of snow." I said when I saw a white puff of air came out of my mouth.

"Oh, man, this is much worse than even I thought it was." Joe said, being dramatic.

"What now, guys?" Sora asked when I saw Mimi, TK and their Digimon are running around, having fun, which it made me grin with amusement.

"I say we should keep going." I heard Tai as I look up at him. "We're not going to get anywhere just sitting here."

"If we walk across the field in our sneakers, our toes'll go numb." Matt said.

"It's impossible to continue." I heard Joe when I watch TK is being chase by Mimi and their Digimon partners and Gaomon joined in with them, which it made me giggle at the scene.

"So, what are we suppose to do?" I heard Tai asked when I look at him. "Just stand here like a bunch of dorks?" Then, I glance up behind him.

"We can go climb up that mountain." The gang look back and saw the mountain.

"Whoa, there, hold on." Agumon called when he sniffed the air. "Do you smell that? I think there's a weird odor in the air." Gaomon came in and stood by the pink bird when the two of them followed the orange dino's lead.

"I do believe he's right." Biyomon said.

"Wonder what is it?" My blue wolf asked as I smell the air.

"Smell like..." I keep sniffing the air when I heard Izzy.

"Very familiar."

"It's steam." Biyomon said as we all look at the right where there's a smoke behind a tree.

"But, where is it coming from?" Matt asked.

"A big geyser!" Joe exclaimed as I facepalm.

"You're kidding, right?" Not until I heard Mimi and TK about a hot spring, which it made me facepalm even more. We all ran over where the steam is coming from and as soon we got there, there are hot springs, all right, but they were boiling.

"There's no way we're jumping in, it's too hot." I said, making Gaomon sniffed the air and he just stood stiff and fell down to his left. I sweatdrop.

"We'd be cooked if we jumped in this." Tentomon said.

"Yes, boiled." Izzy confirmed.

"Well, there go my big dreams of a nice warm bath." Mimi said as she kneeled in front of one of the pools with Palmon, Matt and Gabumon behind her as they're standing next to me and a passed out Gaomon.

"It looks so inviting." Palmon said.

"Yeah, if you were a vegetable, Palmon." I sighed as I got up, not until my klutz self almost fell in when I slipped. "Whoa!

"Whoa, I got you." I heard Matt. I look up and met his blue eyes. "You okay?" His hands were my forearms as I look up at him, notice that we're both close, but I manage to push him away.

"Um, yeah, thanks." I quickly stood by Sora without looking back since I can feel the blush form on my face. I heard her giggle a little, which it made me scowl at her.

"What's a little dirt compare to starving?" We both heard Joe when we look at him. "We need to find something to eat and there's nothing in sight."

"Oh, yes, there is!" We all heard TK when we look down at him with curiosity.

"What are you talking about, kiddo?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side when Joe appeared beside me.

"There's nothing here, but a bunch of rocks and boiling water." Said the 'doctor' of the group.

"Look-it!" The two of us look up where kiddo is pointing and I could've sworn my jaw drop to the ground.

"Tell me I'm not imagining this?" Joe asked in disbelief when Tai appeared behind us.

"Huh? Yeah! It's for real." Tai cheered as he wrapped an arm around Joe's and my shoulders.

"Ah, come on, that's just ridiculous." Joe is being dramatic again. "What would a refrigerator be doing way out here?" All of us head on over to the green fridge.

"Hey, where there's a fridge, there's grub." Matt said as I examine for something suspicious like last time.

"No way, that's not possible!" Joe insisted.

"We won't know until we open it." Sora concluded as I stood beside her with Biyomon in between us.

"Look pretty normal to me." I said when I fold my arms when Joe look at me like I was crazy. I sweatdrop, raising my hands up to defend myself. "I'm just saying, that's all."

"I want a hot cocoa." I heard Mimi when Palmon asked what it was when Tai was impatiently waiting to open the fridge's door since I'm in front of it.

"Hold your horses, will ya?" I push him away from me and I gently place my hand on the handle with Gaomon standing close to me, in case there's a Digimon inside, getting ready to attack.

Turns out, I gasped in shock. "Holy cow, they're eggs!"

"There must be zillions of them." Gaomon said when Agumon and Tai stood behind us.

"Yeah, grub on! These'll keep us all fed for a month!" Tai said excitedly, even though he's in my comfort zone again.

"Tai, space, please?" I asked him sternly as he backed away.

"Heh, sorry, Akane." Seriously, something's weird going with him. Along with Matt, too.

After the little argument we had with Joe-who is close to have a panic attack-everyone began to eat, Sora decided to be the cook and she did a good job with sunny-right up and boiled, which I don't mind since I like my eggs scramble. Still pretty good, though.

"Oh, yeah, I haven't had a meal like this in a long time, my stomach's chimin'." Tai praised as he ate since I'm sitting in between him and Matt. It's a good thing I got my new best friend beside me, in case these two are going to do something stupid.

"If we had some ketchup to go with this, it would be perfect." Matt said.

"Mmm, I love ketchup and eggs." TK agreed, which it made smile at the little guy's enthusiasm.

"That sounds pretty gross to me." Sora remarked.

"What's the matter, Joe, you haven't eaten anything." I heard Gomamon when I look up at him and Joe, who look depressed.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking that if we were able to go home ketchup wouldn't be a problem, oh well." He sighed, which it made my heart ache at that.

"Now, I'm homesick, how depressing." Mimi sighed as well when I heard her.

"You're right, now I wanna go home." TK said sadly, made my heart ache even more since everyone else felt depressed, too.

"It's been four days since we've been here," Izzy started to explain. "I wonder if anyone's tried to find out where we are."

"Cheer-up, tell me how you like your eggs and I'll try to do my very best." Sora said encouragingly with smile, which it made me got up and sat beside her.

"Sora, I'll take over, why don't you go ahead and eat?" I asked her kindly.

"You sure, Akane?" I nodded my head as I took the stick from her.

"Sure, to be honest, I wanna learn how to flip 'em." I heard her laugh a little as she began to teach me. Not until we both heard Joe.

"I prefer my eggs to be covered in salt and pepper, but I guess it doesn't matter." He began.

"Me, too, Joe." I told him, which it earn me a small grin from him and I grin back when we both heard everyone's else.

"I like soy sauce." Tai followed.

"How 'bout salsa?" Matt asked.

"How 'bout a reality check?" Sora joked.

"I'll have mine with mustard and jellybeans, please." Izzy said, which made me and Tai a nervous, unsure laugh in our throats.

"How gross." Matt commented half-jokingly.

"Jellybeans, that sounds good." TK said, made me facepalm with amusement, yet a little freaked out.

"What? You're both weird." I hear Mimi. "My favorite is eggs topped with maple-syrup, yummy! Sometimes I like them with cherry's on top!" She said with a bright smile.

"That's weird." Sora cringed.

"But, I bet it's good." TK said.

"Honestly, I've tried it." The gang look at me like I was weirdo, except Mimi. "What, it was very sweet, but I'm not much a maple syrup person, so..." I shrug my shoulders, hearing the boys laughing nervously and look freaked out.

"You're making me completely lose my appetite, I just like plain eggs!" Joe shouted when we all look at him. "I wish we could talk about something other than egg recipes."

"Joe, calm down." Gaomon tried to calm him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, they're just having fun." Gomamon said when he stood by his partner.

"C'mon, join the party." Matt encouraged.

"I think it's really too late for him, I think Joe thinks we've all gone a little crazy over these eggs." Tai joked, which it made me punch him on the shoulder. "OW! What did I say?"

"This isn't a good time to joke around, goggle-head." I scowled at him when I saw Joe is being all over on Gomamon.

"Just what do ya mean?" He snapped at the seal.

"Let's face it, Joe, you're kind-of a stick-in-the-mud, if you get my drift." Gomamon said.

"I'm just being practical!" Joe retorted.

"You're stuffy!" Gomamon joked.

"It never fails, there they go again." I heard Biyomon when I heard my wolf sighed.

"I agree." He said.

"Someone has to have a head on their shoulders!" Joe snapped.

"You wanna fight? Huh, huh, huh?" The seal asked playfully.

"Oh yeah? Sure!" Joe said, standing up until I stop him.

"Enough, both of you." I told them. "You need to calm down." I look up at Joe. "Especially you, Joe."

"I AM CALM!" He shouted at my face, causing myself to flinch when Matt came in and held me back and stood in front of our older friend.

"You don't seem to be yourself today Joe, you're a basket-case." The blond said, causing me to smack him on the arm. "Ow, what?"

"I am just trying to be careful." The older teen shot back when he began to take off my sweater. "Unlike the rest of you weirdos, I'm telling you, you're all asking for trouble!" He tossed my sweater at me and stormed off.

"Joe, wait!" I put my sweater on and went after him with Gaomon and Gomamon behind me. When the three of us saw him, I slowly went up to him and gently place my hand on his back. "Hey..."

"I'm just trying being careful for everyone, but it's so frustrating, they don't hear a word I'm saying." He said when he folded his arms and sighed in disbelief. I held his shoulder, making him look up at me and saw a little sadness in his eyes.

"You're being reliable to everyone, Joe," I tell him. "Yeah, I understand what you're going through, but once in a while, you need to chill and have a little fun. You can't have all the weights on your shoulders, buddy." I gave him a little sisterly shake I always do on one of my little cousins, which it made Joe laughed a little that I haven't heard yet, which it made me smile.

"Just give each other a chance," I said when Gaomon came beside me and Gomamon with Joe as I gave my wolf a pet on his head. "if we don't, who knows what would happen." That made me shiver in fright, hearing the boys laughing as I joined in. "Come on, let's head back."

"Hey, Akane?" I look up at the older teen and saw a grin on his face. "Thanks."

"Anytime, buddy." Maybe Gaomon's right, I should open up to everyone and give them a chance with everything we've been through for the past four days we've been in this world. When we were about to get back, I felt my arm being pulled back as I look up and saw Joe with forgiveness in his eyes.

"Um, I wanna apologize for snapping at you, like I said, I-" I giggle and gave him a friendly punch.

"It's cool, no biggie," I wrapped my arm around his, notice he's really cold. "Oh, you're freezing, here." I gave him my sweater again and he was grinning, which it made me grinning back at him.

As the four of us head back, we saw Tai and Matt were arguing. "Why are you making such a big deal outta this?"

"Because, it's way too dangerous." We all stood behind our group when Joe asked them what's going on, turns out, the gang had no idea what's going on, not until Izzy answer it for us when he pointed at the mountain I saw earlier.

"They're debating about whether or not we should climb Infinity Mountain, which is way up over there."

"That's practically up to the sky." Joe observed.

"Infinity Mountain's a doozy, that's for sure." I heard Tentomon.

"Couldn't agree with you more, Tento." I heard Gaomon when Tai argued with Matt again.

"It's the perfect spot, we gotta climb up there, it's the best view of the island!" He shouted.

"You got to admit, he's got a point there." Joe said thoughtfully.

"That's not how Matt sees it." Sora interjected.

"Nobody would make it up that peak, it's much too big of a gamble!" Matt argued back.

"He might be right, Joe, there could be lots of evil Digimon up that peak." I heard Biyomon.

"Hm, that's not good, then it wouldn't be worth the risk." Joe agreed.

"C'mon Matt, don't be a wimp," Tai countered. "We won't get anywhere if just stand around talking."

"Put your fists down when you talk to me and stop acting like you can just bully your way into being the leader." Matt retorted icily as he turned his head away when Joe stood in between them.

"Stop, you guys, chill out. Now look here, calm down, let's be sensible." He said when Matt look up at him.

"So, what's your opinion about this, Joe?" The blond demanded, making Joe confuse.

"Yeah, Joe, tell us who's right, me or Matt." Tai demanded.

"Um, well, I think Tai's right about going up that peak, if we went up there we would be able to see the landscape of the island a lot better." Joe said.

"See, Matt?" Goggle-head smirked, which it made me rolled my eyes.

"Hold on, Matt brought up a real good point about the danger, it'd be kinda dumb to lead everybody up to a place we don't know anything about." Matt smirked at what Joe had said.

Not until the three idiots began to argue over the plan until I came in and then...

_POW! POW! POW! _**(A/N: For those who's reading Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon, you can guess where Amy gets her smacking from on the guys, xD lol.)**

"OW!" Joe and Tai cried out as they held their heads.

"What the hell, Akane?!" Matt snapped.

"The three of you need to shut the hell up!" I snapped as I put my hands on my hips. "Now, listen up! All of you need to freaking relax, so we can find a place to sleep, it's getting dark soon and we can't have everyone else getting sick."

"We can go into the cave." I heard Gaomon when I look up and there it was when Sora pushed the two boys inside with their Digimon behind them. I look back at Joe and saw worried look in his eyes.

_Joe..._

After everyone went to sleep in the cave, I hear footsteps walking out when I notice Gaomon sat up and look at the opening. "What is it, Gao?"

"Joe and Gomamon have gone out, I think they're going to climb on the mountain." I gasped a little and the two of us ran out to find them.

"Gaomon, digivolve, just in case."

"Right!" And he did. "Gaomon, digivolve to...Gaogamon!" I got on his back and the two of us search for Joe and Gomamon, in case they're in trouble, which I'm guessing they are when we heard an attack from above.

"Joe!" I called out and he saw us from below as Gaogamon started to climb up and did his Dash Double Claw to knock down the flying horse. Then, Birdramon came in and help my wolf out when I saw Tai and Sora with Agumon.

"We've came to save you!" Goggle-head said when we heard the horse attacked Birdramon and Gaogamon, knocking them off the mountain.

"No, Gaogamon!"

"Birdramon!" Me and Sora began to slide down to be with our Digimon while I heard Agumon digivolved to Greymon and fought the horse. Turns out, the fight wasn't going too good when the horse spotted us and attacked, causing another hole for the four of us to fall when I heard Joe screaming as I look up and gasped.

"Joe, are you insane?!" He was on the horse, trying to get the black gear off its back.

"I have to think positive!" He shouted. "I'm responsible, I've gotta do it! Ahh!" The horse pushed him off and began to fall.

"Joe, no!"

"JOE!" That's when I heard a familiar sound when I saw a light coming from Joe's digivice and Gomamon began to digivolve. "Gomamon, digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"

"Whoa!" I was in shock that Gomamon became a giant seal. "Who's that?"

"That's Ikkakumon." Gaogamon answered when I look up at him.

"Are you okay?" He nodded as the two of us look back at the fight, seeing Ikkakumon's attack manage to hit the horse's gear and vanished like the previous ones we've seen and it was gone.

"You were jamming out there, Joe, you are one pretty cool dude, after all." Tai said with a smile on his face as all of us gathered.

"Yeah, so awesome, you manage to get Gomamon to digivolve." Sora said with a smile and I nodded my head for agreement as I held Gomamon in my arms.

"That's not why I did it." The seal said as I glance down at him. "It's because I'm a nice guy and Joe might've fallen off on his head." He said, which it made me giggle as I gave the seal to his partner as he continue ramble when Joe has a small smile on his face. "Hey, if you don't believe me, perhaps we should fight about it!"

Joe carried him. "Just chill, Gomamon, you're the best, heroes don't have to fight."

"Oh," The cute seal blushed shyly. "Um, heroes?" I giggle when I heard Biyomon about him being embarrassed, seeing Gaomon stopping the little fight that his friends are having, causing Agumon to laugh, so did the rest of us. I walked ahead, then look back at my new friends.

"Come on, guys, we're almost at the top." As soon we did, I gasped at the view that look, well, depressing. It's nothing, but ocean everywhere and look like we _are _stuck on an island with no way to get home.

The question is, _how _do we get home?

**Leave me a review. :D**

**GB**


	8. Author Note and Apology

**Author's Note/New Story Idea:**

**OMG! I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SORRY, YOU GUYS! I know you've been waiting for the next update on both of my Digimon stories, it's just that I have infected my laptop with that stupid FBI ad and it's gonna take me a while to get it fix, I'm so, so, so sorry!**

**I haven't forgotten about them and I promise you guys, I will have the next chapters ready and post it, not soon or right now, but not until I get my laptop fix, okay? I'm doing this note on my mom's desktop and she doesn't want me to do my stories on it. (I'm living under her roof, gotta follow her rules -.-')**

**I'm so, so sorry. Now, I have a question for you guys:**

**It may take a while for me to complete Blast From the Past to Adventure, but I was wondering: Should I do the second season? If I did, should I have Akane be a guide to help Davis, Yolei and Cody throughout their adventures? (Even though, TK and Kari are in the team xD) If not, that's okay, I won't do it, I just wanted to ask, that's all.**

**Since I'm about to complete (not really) Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon, I was thinking I should Tamers next, but with Amy in it and she'll pair up with who?**

**Here are the choices.**

**A) Veemon? (I might make him as a female xD)**

**B) Salamon?**

**C) Lunamon?**

**Or D) Gaomon?**

**Let me know by leaving a review or send me a PM. Again, I haven't forgotten about my stories since I have them written on papers and I promise they'll be up until I get my laptop fix, probably by Halloween, so please be patient and I'll make it up to you guys, okay?**

**Thank you so much for understanding!**

**GB :)**


	9. Evil Shows His Face

**Okay, while you guys are waiting for the next update of two of my Digimon stories, (my laptop is still being fix right now -.-') Guess where I am to do this chapter?**

**Uh-huh, at my complex's clubhouse, since I still can't use my mother's desktop. Don't ask. So, here's the next chapter, so I can get it out of the way. xD lol.**

**Another thing: I might redo Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon, because I decided to add episode four and five. When I go through it, my story didn't make any sense without them! Especially in A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon when the gang met up with Shamanmon, mistaking him as one of the Goblinmon. -.-'**

**And also, since I have a little love triangle situation in this story, I might have Amy go through the same thing, Koji is one of them, but who else? *smirks* I'll leave that one to you guys, hee-hee.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Akane, I do not own Digimon. :D**

Blast From the Past to Adventure!

Evil Shows His Face

Normal POV

Akane and Gaomon were sitting on the edge of the mountain when they and the others found out that they were stuck on an island and no way to get out. Matt's group came in and heard the same story.

"Hm, this is so strange." Akane said to her blue wolf. "We have no idea how to get out, yet, call me crazy, but the view is amazing from up here."

"It sure is." Gaomon said as he look at his human friend. "What's gonna happen now, Akane?"

"I'm not sure, buddy." She look down at her friend, then at Tai, who she didn't realize that he and Agumon were sitting down and Tai is drawing something. "What are you doing, Tai?"

"Making a map of the island, that way, we'll know exactly where we are and where we've already been." He said when Izzy appeared behind him.

"Yes, that works a theory." Akane and Gaomon appeared beside Izzy and once they look over Tai's shoulders, Izzy was in shock and Akane started to laugh.

"You called that a map? Ha!" She giggled hysterically while Matt and Sora looked and they were in shock, too.

"No joke, man, you are the dude of doodles!" Matt quipped.

"If you follow that map, it'll lead right to a headache." Sora said, making Akane laugh some more while Tai glared at the group, mainly at his neighbor.

"Well, I can read it just fine and that's all really important!" Tai snapped and Akane calmed down as she poked her neighbor on his forehead.

"Sure, you can, Tai." Then, the ground shook a bit, causing everyone worried what would happen when they look back and saw a hole have been created on the edge of the mountain.

"What's that?" The older blond asked when the gang started walking and they saw a lion Digimon appeared, which it made Gaomon to growl softly since he sensed a bad vibe from his fellow Digimon.

"Gao?" Akane sense it, as well as she held her dog/wolf back from attacking, to see what would happen.

"Don't worry, Leomon is our friend." Patamon said with a smile.

"With big teeth." TK stood close to his brother.

"He just uses them for smiling." Patamon said.

"He's a leader and a role-model for all Digimon." Gabumon added while Gaomon continue growling.

"I want the children." Leomon demands, making everyone in shock as the other Digimon looked confused while Gaomon stood in front to protect the gang.

"You gotta go through me." He growled.

"Gaomon, what are you doing?" Gabumon asked as the blue dog/wolf look back at his human partner.

"Akane?" She nods her head.

"Go for it, Gao."

"Gaomon, digivolve to...Gaogamon!" Leomon growled as he gets ready to attack.

"Everyone, go!" Akane cried out as she and the gang began to run while Gaogamon hold the lion Digimon off. Not until another one appeared, who look like an ogre, but small and has a bone as a hammer with spikes.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He asked, making Akane stood protectively to protect the team. The ogre chuckles. "Well, children, it's so good of you to drop by."

"He look hungry to you?" Patamon squeaked when he and TK are behind Akane.

"We're too small to eat and I'm full of junk-food!" TK cried while Akane look back at her best friend, seeing him protecting the others from Leomon.

"Make it easy on yourselves, give up now or else!" Leomon growled, making the blue wolf growled even more.

"I don't seen an exit." Matt murmured.

"This proves the theory well executed teamwork is efficient, even for bad guys." Izzy comment.

"But, Leomon has always been Ogremon's worst enemy, what's happen to them?" Biyomon wonder out loud.

"Look out!" The two villains jumped on the gang, but Gaogamon fought Leomon out as he send his Dash Double Claw towards the green Digimon, who Akane learned is Ogremon and the Digimon, minus Patamon began to digivolve.

"Agumon, digivolve to...Greymon!"

"Gabumon, digivolve to...Garurumon!"

"Palmon, digivolve to...Togemon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"

"Biyomon, digivolve to...Birdramon!"

"Gomamon, digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"

The Digimon worked together, but the fight ended shortly when couple of boulders began to fall, making the Digimon sending out their attacks there, making it into dusts, so it won't hurt the kids.

"Everybody all right?" Akane called out when she notice the blue dog/wolf on the ground, being so exhausted. "Gaomon!" She ran over to him while the other Digimon went back into their rookie form, as well.

"Agumon! Speak to me!" Tai cried as he held his friend up.

"We're not wounded, we're just exhausted, Akane." Gaomon said as he's being held close to his human partner.

"Two digivolution in one day, no wonder." Tai exclaimed.

"Poor Biyo." Sora murmured sympathetically.

"Hey, what happen to the bad guys?" Izzy asked, making everyone look up and look around in confusion when they saw Ogremon and Leomon were gone.

"They just disappeared." Tai said.

"Are you sure?" Palmon asked, not really believing it, but also hoping it was true.

"Do you think that avalanche knocked them both off the cliff?" Gabumon asked when Akane look over the edge of the cliff with Joe.

"Hello?" The two called out, nothing happen.

"Unless they're really goners, because neither one of them doesn't have wings." The goth girl said.

"Nothing is logical here; anything is bound to happen, including flying monsters." Joe reminded her.

"For once, you may be right, Joe." Sora said. Akane thought it over, then she glance up where Tai is as she went up to him and Agumon.

"What is it, Tai?" She notice her neighbor is staring up at the cliff.

"It's that avalanche, I can't figure out what set it off." Tai admitted while Akane thought about sensing the evil she felt when Leomon came in.

_I wonder if it was the one who send out those black gears? _She thought.

_About twenty minutes have passed..._

"I'm intrigued that our digimon were able to digivolve twice in one day." Izzy said.

"Well, it was sure lucky for us that they were able to do it." Tai chimed in.

"I think the digimon are growing stronger." Sora said. "I wonder if that's a normal part of their evolution or if we're bringing out something special in them." She explained as Izzy nodded.

"A fascinating hypothesis, if only we could test it." He said as Akane held her best friend on her back.

"Akane, you can put me down, I'll be okay." Gaomon said, but Akane glance up at him with a grin.

"It's okay, Gao, I don't mind." Then, she look back at the others, mainly the Digimon, who all look so exhausted. "Poor things, we need to find somewhere for them to sleep before they all passed out."

"Look, a mansion!" Joe shouted when the gang look up and saw a fancy mansion with a pretty clear lawn.

"Seriously? How the hell did a mansion appeared out of nowhere?" Akane asked no one while she's hearing a snoring Gaomon on her back. She sighed as she saw everyone went after Tai and she did the same. "Hey, wait for us!"

"Wait a minute, Akane." The goth girl stop where she is and Gaomon hops off of her back. "I sense something strange in there."

"You think so?" The human girl asked when she saw everyone went inside as she and Gaomon followed. Once they did, Akane sensed it, making herself feel uncomfortable, but she shakes it off and saw Gaomon did the same.

"Hey, you two okay?" Matt asked them when he stood by Akane's side.

"Yeah, just feeling a little chilly, that's all." The goth girl said as she quickly put on her sweater without zipping it up. Then, she and Matt are looking around like the others are doing when they both heard TK, seeing a picture of an Angel.

"What's an angel, TK?" Patamon asked when Akane stood by the little guy's side.

"A Guardian who is watching over you." She answered for him as she look down at the little blond and his Digimon. "Kinda like you and the other Digimon, Patamon." She said with a smile.

"If this is a spooked out, haunted house, would there be pictures of angels hanging on the walls? I don't think so." Joe said with a smirk, making Akane roll her eyes and nudge Joe on his waist.

_Although, he has a point there. _She look back at Gaomon and saw him and his fellow Digimon were already asleep. The cutest thing she saw is that Gaomon has Biyomon and Palmon, leaning their heads on his shoulders and his head on Palmon's.

"Aw, how adorable." She heard Mimi.

"I wish I bought my camera to take this scene." Akane giggled when she heard something growling. She realize it was her stomach. "Oh, wow, I'm hungry already?"

"Well, you haven't eaten anything last night." Sora remarked and Akane sweatdrop.

"Good point."

"Wait, do you smell that?" The two girls heard Gabumon, who is wide awake.

"I don't smell anything." Matt stated when Gaomon woke up as well.

"Mm, smells something delicious." He said, making Gabumon nodded his head.

"It's odor of delicious food." The canine/lizard said.

"Are you sure?" Matt and Akane demanded.

"Very sure, and plenty of it." Gabumon assured them.

"Show us where, you two." The goth said said.

"It's this way, follow me!" Gabumon said running off as everyone followed. Soon enough they came to a room filled with an assortment of different types of food on the table, all looking so very tempting to the starving group.

"Look at that spread!" Tai exclaimed.

"Wow…" Joe gaped with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry for saying this everybody, but this looks like a set-up." Matt said.

"Matt's right, it could be a trap." Akane look over and saw Gaomon and the Digimon are already began to eat. "What the-Gao, are you sure it's safe?" She notice her best friend didn't listen since he continue munching on his plate.

"Everyone's eating, but their table manners are appalling." Mimi said.

"Guess that's 'cause they like it." TK said.

"That's it! I can't bear to look any longer! I'm gonna eat it, at least I won't die hungry!" Joe shouted as he ran over and started stuffing his face. Akane facepalm at that, then saw everyone else began to eat.

_Oh, well, you know what they say, can't beat 'em, join 'em. _And she did.

After lunch-or dinner-everyone found two bathrooms, one for guys and other for girls, so they all can get a relaxing hot bath.

"Oh, yeah, this is the life." Akane said as she and the other girls are feeling well relaxed. Not until they heard the boys being so silly.

"What's going on over there? Why do they have to be so nosy?" Sora asked.

"Oh, relax, forget about them." Mimi said as Palmon and Biyomon agreed while Gomamon appeared out of nowhere.

"I've never been so relax in my whole life." The seal said, making the girls screamed in shock.

"Gomamon, what the hell?!" Akane shouted.

On the boys' side, they heard screaming on the girls' side when they heard Gomamon screamed and landed in the water in front of them, making a huge splash.

"Wahh! Gomamon!" Joe and Izzy cried out.

"Where'd you come from?" Matt asked in disbelief when the seal appeared out of the water and the dog/wolf gave him a bonk on the head.

"I warned you not to go with the girls." Gaomon growled softly, making Gomamon flinched and sweatdrop.

Few minutes gone by, Akane came out first, wearing a robe and putting her hair up as a ponytail when she saw Gabumon by the door of the boys' side.

"Gabumon, hey." The dog/lizard look up and saw Akane with a shy blush on his face. "How come you're not with the boys?"

"Uh, well, um..." Gabumon stuttered, but felt really shy and embarrassed, because of his fur is not real and Akane notice it by the look in his eyes. She softly smile at him as she lands on her knees in front of him and pet him on his head, causing the dog/lizard look up at her.

"It's okay, Gabu, you don't have to explain, your secret is safe with me." She gave him a wink and Gabumon couldn't help, but smile back at the human goth girl.

"Thank you, Akane." She giggled, then she embrace him into a hug, which it made Gabumon blushed more, but his smile is still there.

"You're welcome."

After that, the gang found a bedroom full of beds as they all took one and Akane and Gaomon took one by the window when the girl look up and saw a full moon out.

"The moon sure is pretty out, I never seen it that big." She said to Gaomon when she heard him snoring again, seeing him sleeping like a dog. She giggled, then she saw everyone else are asleep, as well.

_It's been a long day for everyone, _She thought as she thought about what happened today with Orgemon and Leomon. _Just what was that about? Hm..._

Since Akane used to being up late, she went ahead listen to her music and remembers she has a small pocket graphic novel in her knapsack and a little booklight, too, so she decided to read for a little bit until she heard something.

"Huh?" She heard voices, so she decided to go check it out as she slowly climb out of bed without disturbing Gaomon and everyone else and walked out of the bedroom after she got dressed back into her clothes.

Then, as soon she came out, she notice she saw three shadow figures as she hid herself behind the stairwell, but turns out, they spotted her. "Uh-oh!"

"There's one of them!" She heard Orgemon as she was about to run back to the bedroom, but her way is being block by Leomon.

"Eep, you sure are one _angry _lion!" She shouted. Then, she sense the familiar presence she felt before when she look up in front of her and saw devil-like Digimon. "Eep, who are you?"

"My, aren't you full of surprises?" He chuckles as he held his hand up. "I have no use for this imaginary place." Akane notice that the building is being demolished since it was all a setup.

"Whoa, everbody, wake up, now!" Akane shouted when she saw the gang on their beds still, hearing them screaming and shouting when they saw what's going on.

"Akane!" Gaomon came out of bed, but Orgemon manage to catch him. "Ah!"

"I don't think so!"

"Gaomon!" Then, Akane notice the devil-like Digimon, who she learned is Devimon from Leomon, has her friends floating around in the air. "Guys! Ah!" Leomon stood in front of her as he held her down and has his sword out. "Ack, no, don't!"

"Akane, no!" TK, Matt and Gaomon shouted when Akane's device began to glow from her pocket, causing the black gear released from behind of Leomon's back.

"Huh? What the-" The lion Digimon have been freed from Devimon's grasp and saw what's going on when he look down at Akane. "You."

"Leomon, are you all right?" Akane and Leomon look back at Devimon, hearing him explaining what's going on with the black gears, causing the island to split, making everyone see what's going on.

Then, Leomon went ahead explain to Akane that she and the other children were chosen to become Digidestined.

"Digidestined?" Akane asked in confuse.

"Yes, you are." He said when they heard the kids screaming again, making Devimon was the one doing, but Leomon stops him with his attack and Orgemon appeared and the Lion block him while Gaomon appeared beside his human friend.

Then, Leomon manage to use his sword to slash the cliff, saving Akane and Gaomon from being attack as they both landed on a small boulder that is floating in the water.

"Oof!" Akane quickly got up. "Leomon, no, you can save yourself!"

"I can prevent from Devimon's evil!" After that being said, Devimon have him in his grasp again.

"No, Leomon!"

**Stay tuned for Subzero Ice Punch. :) Leave a review.**

**GB**


	10. Discontinue

**You know what, you guys? I'm not gonna be able to do both of my Digimon stories, my laptop is being fix right now, but I think this time for sure I'm gonna stop writing them.**

**As I go through other people's stories, I don't understand how they got more reviews and more favorites, some of the stories I've read are very good and they're the ones who are getting all of those.**

**So, I discontinue Blast From the Past to Adventure and my redo of Warrior of Sky, Cielomon. I'm sorry.**

**GB :(**


End file.
